Lost
by KyuubiLover100
Summary: Sakura wasn't expecting to turn into a rebel when she was sent out on a retrieval mission but that's what happened. Now she's torn between what she was taught and what she's being told. She wants to believe them but she doesn't want to at the same time.
1. Lost 1: The Lost

**Me:**I had to rewrite it again. I'm sorry! This is just how I am! It's the same story, just a different beginning.

**Sakura:**Kyu-sama doesn't own Naruto. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Everyone:**Enjoy!

**(Note: I'm back on YouTube! The account is KyuubiLuver100! It's a "u" instead of an "o" so don't type it in wrong!)**

**Lost: Chapter 1 – The Lost**

_"Come back!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she watched her two best friends begin to walk away from her. She tried everything she could to stop them but they were stronger than her and she wasn't anywhere close to being on their level. She had tears running down her cheeks and when she saw them pause, a small hint of hope was in her heart. "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, please don't leave! I'll explain everything. You'll be safe."_

_The young teen with spiky blonde hair looked over his shoulder slightly at her and his eyes weren't the sky blue she was used too. They were bright red with slits and his whiskers were darker causing his fox like features to be more prominent. He had a pained look on his face and he looked away from her with his fist clenched._

_"You're so naïve," the young teen next to him with the spiky black hair sounded annoyed with her. He looked over his shoulder at her and his eyes were red with black spots and a tattoo was spreading across his face. His eyes burned into hers and he turned to face her full front, "Stay here if you want. You'll understand why we left."_

_"Please don't leave me alone!" she cried. She tried to stand but she cried out in pain as she fell back down and held her ankle._

_"Pathetic," he turned his back and continued to walk. "Naruto! Hurry up!"_

_Naruto looked at him and back at his teammate on the ground. He ran over to her and kneeled in front of her. He kissed her forehead and held her head in his hands, "I love you Sakura-chan."_

_"Naruto," Sakura looked up at him with hope but saw he had a sad expression on his face. "Don't leave me…please don't."_

_Naruto took off his necklace and put it around her neck, "Take care of this for me until we meet again. Promise me you will."_

_Sakura shook her head, "Don't leave."_

_"They're coming!" Sasuke called and pulled the giant shuriken he had off his back and threw it with the strength he had left. It was deflected by more members of their association and Sasuke clenched his teeth._

_"Bye Sakura-chan," Naruto jumped back to where Sasuke was and slid to a stop. He watched Sasuke inhale deeply and when he exhaled, a large fire spewed out of his mouth and hurdled towards their enemies._

_Once the fire cleared, Sakura saw that neither Sasuke nor Naruto were standing there and tears flowed down her cheeks. She screamed, "Naruto! Sasuke!"_

**Six Years Later**

"There goes Haruno Sakura," a girl with short blue hair that was tied up said as she leaned against a wall with her group of friends. "She used to be on the same team as Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, the traitors of **Kasai****.**They tore this place apart all by themselves when they were just thirteen years old."

"Why do you think she stayed?" another girl asked in an annoyed tone. "She's a part of a traitor's team, everyone already thinks she's sneaking information out the archives and giving it to them anyway."

Sakura continued to walk and continued to ignore the stares of people and the whispers of rumors they spread. She had become use to being an outcast since the attack six years ago and she didn't mind. Her real friends continued to speak with her and they ignored all the warnings from their coworkers. A majority of the men and woman at **Kasai**didn't trust Sakura with the archives after the attack and she was only sent out on dangerous missions that she always came back from with perfect results.

"Sakura-chan, may I speak with you?"

Sakura stopped and turned to see her boss leaning against a railing while wearing his usual red and black three piece suit. She bowed slightly, "Orochimaru-sama."

"Come with me," Orochimaru stood up and led Sakura towards his office. "How have you been lately?"

"Fine," Sakura replied.

Orochimaru looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Are you sure? The tormenting seems to be getting worst on a day to day basis."

Sakura shook her head, "It's really not a problem anymore. I mean in the beginning it was bad but I finally understood I'd have to redeem myself by bringing Naruto and Sasuke to justice myself."

Orochimaru smiled and nodded, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Sakura looked at him in confusion and walked into his office. She heard him close the door and she looked at him, "What do you mean sir?"

"Please, take a seat," Orochimaru unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat down at his desk. He watched Sakura sit in the chair in front of his desk and he pulled up a screen showing Naruto and Sasuke's pictures from when they were members six years ago. "I apologize for not having any current pictures but as you know, they're hard to capture."

Sakura felt a small hint of nostalgia wash over her. She remembered the day they took those photos. Naruto had a deadly smirk in his picture and Sasuke had a fox like smirk on his face. They were joking about how to make their pictures and since Naruto was known as the loud and energetic one and Sasuke as the strong and quiet one, they decided to take opposite pictures of their personality. Naruto took Sasuke's dangerous smirk and Sasuke took Naruto's fox like smirk.

"Sakura-chan, I'm about to give you a mission that's only for you and you can't tell anyone else about this, understood?" Orochimaru explained.

Sakura nodded, "Yes sir."

Orochimaru pulled up several dozen reports from over the years and pulled up the most recent few, "These reports have all claimed that the two of them are located in Sound City. Many **Kasai **Members have seen them there while they were on missions and have been attacked by them. I need you to go there and capture them both, and bring them here for execution."

"Execution?" Sakura's eyes widened. "I only thought they would receive time in prison."

Orochimaru shook his head, "That's too risky to put them in prison. They've been arrested by other divisions before and they've gotten away every time. We'll have to execute them because with the information they have, they plan to release our existence to the public and we'll surely be shut down and arrested ourselves. We're here because of our government and we do the jobs they can't do themselves, if we fall, our government falls, do you want that?"

"No sir," Sakura sat up straighter.

"Good," Orochimaru closed the screens and handed Sakura a small flash drive. "Here is all the information you need, good luck."

"Thank you," Sakura stood up and took the flash drive. She put it in her pocket and watched Orochimaru stand and walk around his desk. He put a hand on her cheek and there was a small smile on his face.

"It's a shame," he spoke quietly as he stroked her cheek. "You have to be tormented every day when you've done absolutely nothing wrong."

Sakura froze.

Orochimaru leaned in and he watched her turn her face. He stopped and stepped away from Sakura, "I suppose not."

Sakura bowed slightly to him and left his office. She kept her head down as she walked quickly back to her room which was only a few doors down from his office. She walked into her room and closed the door behind her and slid to the ground as a memory washed over her.

**Six Years Ago**

_"Shh, don't scream too loud or we'll attract attention," Orochimaru held Sakura's wrist behind her back as he continued to penetrate her from behind. He saw her tears and a smirk grew across his face, "I know it hurts the first time but you'll get used to it, I promise."_

_Sakura tried biting Orochimaru's hand from off her mouth but that only seemed to make him more excited as he quickened his pace and became bigger. His breathing became harsher and his grip around her wrist tightened. She continued to cry and tried to scream but his hand was muffling her sound._

_"Shouldn't Sakura be in here? Orochimaru-sensei called her in to stay after school for something," Sakura heard Naruto's voice as the door slid open._

_"Yeah," Sasuke's voice followed and he sounded confused. "She said he wanted to talk to her about her grade but she has an A in this class so I don't see why he would want to talk to her."_

_"Yeah," Naruto sounded curious._

_"Shh," Orochimaru's voice was quieter now and Sakura saw the smirk on his face. "I'm almost done so don't scream yet, please."_

_Sakura's tears flowed faster as she shut them tight. She bit his hand harder than before but he still moaned in pleasure and she couldn't stand it anymore. She attempted to scream one more time from the storage closet of Orochimaru's science class and almost immediately, the door swung open and Sasuke tackled Orochimaru to the ground and started beating him._

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto caught Sakura before she fell to the ground and watched her cry into his chest. He rubbed her hair and rocked her slightly as Sasuke hit Orochimaru one more time knocking him out._

_"Is she okay?" Sasuke walked over and kneeled in front of them. There was blood on his knuckles and a concerned look was on his face._

_"From what I can see, no real injuries, just the fact that he raped her," Naruto looked down at Sakura and saw she kept her face in his chest as he continued to cry. "Sakura-chan, we're going to pick you up now, okay?"_

_Sakura nodded slightly._

_Naruto pulled Sakura into his lap and saw her winch slightly. He stood up slowly and heard her cry in pain. He watched Sasuke take off his jacket and put it over Sakura's lap and they walked out of Orochimaru's classroom together._

_"I'm sorry…" Sakura cried._

_Naruto and Sasuke looked at her, "Huh?"_

_"I'm sorry I couldn't protect myself…" Sakura looked up at them now. "I can't do anything without you two protecting me. I promise I'll get stronger."_

_Naruto put on a sympathetic smile, "Sakura-chan. You don't have to apologize. We're a team, we're always there for one another and we'll always protect you because that's what we're supposed to do and it's what we want to do."_

_"We want to make sure you're always safe because you're precious to us Sakura-chan," Sasuke smiled at her._

_"We love you Sakura-chan," Sasuke and Naruto smiled and said in unison._

_Sakura smiled and curled up against Naruto, "I love you guys too."_

_Naruto grinned at Sasuke and Sasuke smiled back as they continued to walk down the hall._

**a few days later**

"Welcome to Sound City," two women stood on either side of the gate as the passengers began to leave the plane and pick up their luggage.

Sakura pulled her carry on off the overhead hanger and put the bag over her shoulder. She saw a few people were still lingering in first class and in coach as she looked around. She pulled out her phone and slid her finger across the screen. It came back on and she saw no updates from **Kasai**and no personal updates. She saw one of the men from coach start walking towards the door to leave but saw him reach behind his back and begin running towards her. She turned in time to see the knife but saw one of the flight attendants come out from behind the wall and knock the knife out of his hand and snap his neck in quick swift movements.

She heard a gunshot and ducked as it hit the seat next to her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the pilots holding guns and she groaned, "What's going on?" She pulled off her backpack and pulled a gun out from her belt and shot him in the knee and as he fell and shot him in the head. She dived behind more seats as the co-pilot began to shoot and she saw one of the female flight attendants standing in front of her with a gun aimed at her head.

"Drop the gun," the flight attendant ordered and watched Sakura do so. She gestured her gun upward and watched Sakura stand up with her hands by her head.

Sakura was about to tackle the flight attendant to the ground but saw another male flight attendant grab the female flight attendant by the head and snap her neck swiftly. She looked up and saw pieces of blonde hair underneath his cap and saw whisker marks on his cheeks.

He pulled off his hat in annoyance and pulled a gun off his belt and shot the co-pilot before the co-pilot could shoot, "Sasuke, hurry up before the rest of them get here!"

Sakura saw the other flight attendant from earlier run into first class panting and his hat was already missing. His hair was black and spiky and his eyes were the same color black. He had a cut on his cheek and he looked annoyed, "What the hell do you think I've been doing back here Naruto you idiot?"

Sakura looked back and forth between them and saw they were both looking at her.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto put his gun down and pulled two bags off the overhead carriage. He threw one to Sasuke and he looked at Sakura, "Close your eyes."

Sakura did as he said and heard the ruffling of clothes. She didn't dare try and open her eyes and when she felt someone poke her cheek, she jumped and opened her eyes to see Naruto staring at her.

"I know, you're in shock but right now, you need to get your bag," Naruto ordered and watched Sakura nod and go over to her bag. Both Sasuke and he were wearing jeans with t-shirts and leather jackets. All three of them put their bags over their shoulders and ran off the plane and pushed through the crowd.

"Which exit are we taking again?" Naruto asked as Sasuke continued to lead them.

"East exit," Sasuke stopped as he saw some men running towards them. "Go that way," Sasuke turned and ran faster with Naruto and Sakura.

"Keep up Sakura," Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her along. They went to the escalator and slid down the railing one by one and gained screams of shock from bystanders. Sasuke got off first and saw someone try and rush him but he dodged their punches and returned with one of his own. He watched Naruto come off next and watched him catch Sakura and help her stand up.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "East Exit?"

"This way," Sasuke ran right and Naruto and Sakura followed. They pushed through the crowd and burst through the doors. Sasuke ran over to a black car and unlocked the doors and watched Naruto put Sakura in the back seat. Sasuke threw the keys to Naruto and he climbed into the passenger seat while Naruto took over the steering wheel and sped out of the parking lot before someone shot the tires.

Sasuke turned around in his seat and looked at Sakura, "How are you Sakura?"

Sakura simply stared at Sasuke and saw his smile fade quickly. She held her head and tried to collect her thoughts and what happened over the last few minutes.

"She's collecting her thoughts," Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Well duh," Naruto looked at Sasuke as he sped past a red light. Naruto looked in the rearview mirror and saw Sakura was wearing the necklace he gave her six years ago after the attack, "You still have it."

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto looking at her in the rearview mirror. She blushed slightly and looked away, "Of course I kept it."

"She speaks!" Naruto and Sasuke cheered and high fived each other. They laughed as Sakura whined and they both grinned at her.

"So, I'm going to ask again, how are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine," Sakura replied.

Sasuke nodded, "Good." Sasuke saw the sad look on her face, "We know your mission already."

"You do?" Sakura looked at him in shock.

"Do you really think we left **Kasai**without keeping our eyes on it?" Naruto saw several cars following and he looked at Sasuke, "I need your sharp shooter skills."

Sasuke saw the cars, "No problem." Sasuke pulled a dagger off his belt and stabbed the back seat farthest from Sakura and dragged it all the way towards Sakura and stopped, "I need you to drag this all the way to the other end of the seat."

Sakura took the knife and moved her seat. She pulled it all the way across and pulled open the covering and saw a high powered machine gun in the seat, "How did you guys do this?"

"We're always prepared," Sasuke climbed into the back seat. "Go to the front seat Sakura."

Sakura climbed into the front seat and watched Sasuke put up the stand and put the gun on it and shoot out the back windshield, "Oh Sakura, we should tell you something if you haven't noticed yet."

"What?" Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw him easily shoot the drivers in the cars following them and take out the tires of others.

"This mission has a Shadow Mission with it," Naruto continued to drive steady.

Shadow Missions were rare and were only used to execute an unwanted link. They would send the "unwanted link" on a fake or real mission and then send someone else to execute them. Sakura looked at Naruto in shock.

"They don't trust you anymore," Naruto focused on the road. "We knew they eventually would do this to you so that's why we've been monitoring **Kasai**and especially your missions. When we saw they were sending you out here to bring us back to Konoha we instantly knew it was a Shadow Mission."

"We know and they know you wouldn't be able to kill us or take us to our execution," Sasuke explained.

"What makes you think I couldn't kill the both of you if I had too?" Sakura shouted as her cheeks went red.

Naruto watched Sasuke pull the gun back into the car and sit back in his seat, "Are they all clear?"

"All clear," Sasuke watched Naruto turn down an alley and he sighed heavily. "It's been a long ass day."

"Answer the question!" Sakura demanded.

Naruto pulled up to the end of an alley and turned off the car. He looked at Sakura, "Look me straight in the face and tell me you can kill me if you were ordered too."

Sakura opened her mouth but hesitated. She looked away, "I hate when you two are right."

"Hurry up and come inside," Sasuke climbed out the car and put the gun over his shoulder. He walked over to a rusty door and unlocked the door, "We're back!"

"Welcome back," Sakura heard a female voice call back and saw a girl about her age skip over to the edge of the railing upstairs.

The girl leaning against the railing had long spiky black hair that was tied into a high pony tail with her bangs covering her right eye and she had black eyes. She had pale skin like Sasuke and she wore a black leather chocker with an Uchiha Clan charm hanging from it. She wore jean shorts with a red t-shirt and black vest that stopped below her chest. She smiled broadly as she waved at Sasuke and slid down the railing. She ran over to him and hugged him, "I'm glad you're okay."

Sasuke hugged back and gave her the machine gun, "Where's Naruko?"

"Where do you think I am stupid?" the same voice came but no one came to the railing.

"Be nice," Naruto walked up the steps with Sasuke, Sakura, and the girl Sakura had seen for the first time.

Sakura saw that it was decorated as a loft with a large couch that had three sides and a large coffee table in the center of it. She saw several bean bag chairs and a fire burning in the fire place. Next to the loft area was a large kitchen with plenty of counter space and cabinets. Sakura looked near the loft area and saw that there was a large monitoring station and saw a girl with long blonde hair that was tied into a messy bun had her legs up on the counter next to the keyboard wearing boy briefs and a suit shirt that was black and opened all the way revealing a black lace bra.

"Sakura, this is my younger sister Naruko," Naruto walked over to the girl in the chair and saw her look over the back of the chair and saw she had the same bright blue eyes and whisker markings on her cheeks.

"And this is my younger sister Satsuki," Sasuke watched Satsuki walk over to a wall and put the gun on the shelf.

"Nice to finally meet you Sakura," Satsuki and Naruko said in unison.

Sakura waved, "Hi."

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Naruto asked.

"Out," Naruko sat back in her chair and saw a giant sign show up on the screen.

Sakura saw the screen and she slowly walked over and read aloud, "Haruno Sakura, Lost."

Being marked "Lost" meant that you had betrayed the entire organization of **Kasai**. Having that over your name meant that whoever found you and killed you that worked for **Kasai**would be a hero and recognized for decades for their heroics in protecting the name of **Kasai**.

Naruto put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Welcome back to the team Sakura."

Sakura looked at Naruto and saw him smile at her. She had tears in her eyes but she smiled back at him, "I'm back."

Naruto chuckled and wiped her cheeks, "Are these happy tears or sad tears?"

"I don't know," Sakura sniffed and wiped her eyes. She watched Naruto hug her and she buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. She continued to cry and let Naruto rub her head and console her.

Sasuke sighed, "What now?"

"What do you think?" Naruko looked at Sasuke. "Continue with the mission."

"Find out Orochimaru's plans," Satsuki walked over to the keyboard and pressed a few keys and nine pictures showed up. "Find out why all of these people, including Naruto, are in his files as 'Extremely Dangerous' and what he wants with them."

**To Be Continued…**

**Me:**I finished a story for the first time in forever!

**Everyone:**Party!

**Me: *dancing***While we party, someone do the closer!

**Kiba:**Thank you for reading and please **RR&S**. Also~

**Everyone:**Happy Birthday Hinata!

**Hinata:**Thank you.

**Me:**Also, Neji will live on no matter what **Masashi Kishimoto**does! We the fans shall keep him alive through FanFicition and the traditional **NaruSaku High**, **Naruto Chatroom**, and all the various videos made by anime fans around the world!

**Everyone:**Until the next chapter!

**Neji:**See you next time.


	2. Lost 2: Getting Along?

**Me: **Hello! I hope you got the last message about **Hot Shot **being changed into **Lost **and the first chapter being replaced. If you haven't, then go back a chapter! If you have, enjoy this one!

**Naruto: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Last Time:**

_**Sasuke sighed, "What now?"**_

_**"What do you think?" Naruko looked at Sasuke. "Continue with the mission."**_

_**"Find out Orochimaru's plans," Satsuki walked over to the keyboard and pressed a few keys and nine pictures showed up. "Find out why all of these people, including Naruto, are in his files as 'Extremely Dangerous' and what he wants with them."**_

**Lost: Chapter 2 – Getting Along?**

"When did you find this?" Naruto walked over to the screen and looked at the nine pictures, including his.

"A few minutes ago before you got back," Naruko replied and watched him read the information underneath his name. "We don't understand what he means by 'connection status' or 'energy waves' when all your normal and prerecorded information from before you were Lost are still on file. These levels are way higher than what is in your normal file and as for the connection; we're still trying to figure out connection to what."

Naruto stared at the screen for several minutes, "When did he collect this?"

Satsuki sighed, "We can't figure that out either. You weren't assigned any extra evaluations except for standard ones like everyone else."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "Thanks for finding this. We have some more information that may be helpful. Can you locate the other eight people?"

"Of course," Naruko cracked her knuckles and began typing. "It'll take a while but I'll get it done, you guys rest. You did your part for the day."

"I'll be in my room," Sasuke kissed Satsuki's head and walked into the back hallway.

Naruto looked at Sakura, "You can sleep in my room, I'll sleep in the loft area."

"I can't kick you out of your room," Sakura protested.

"Then don't," Naruko sang as she continued to type.

Naruto glared at his sister even though she didn't turn and just received the bird in return, "You're not cute at all."

"Like I care," Naruko continued to type.

"Come on, I'll show you my room," Naruto waved his hand and led Sakura down the hall. They walked by several doors until they reached one with large claw marks covering it. He opened the door for her and let Sakura in first.

The walls were a plain black that were covered with former mission reports Naruto had completed during his days as a member of **Kasai **and even missions he had interrupted while being marked **Lost**. There was a wall covered purely with photos of places he'd probably been, people he'd met, and even old photos of his old friends who stilled worked for **Kasai.** Against one wall was his king sized bed and on both sides where his coffee tables were supposed to be were stacks of books that took their place. Each one was old and looked like it had gotten its years' worth out before being resorted to being a coffee table. The floor was covered with papers that looked like information stolen from **Kasai **computers and even his desk had more papers. His closet was wide open and all his clothes were hung up and a laundry basket held his dirty clothes.

"Sorry for the mess," Naruto began to pick up papers and stack them in separate piles as if each block of papers were formally a stack.

"What is all this?" Sakura watched him put the stacks of paper on some shelves above his desk.

"Missions, Orochimaru's personal information that's stored on his computer, and several other things," Naruto sat on the edge of his bed. "My bed should be soft enough for you to sleep here comfortably," Naruto looked at her and saw her stand awkwardly by the door. "What is it?"

Sakura blushed and looked away, "I've never been in a boy's room before?"

Naruto blinked several times before busting out laughing and rolling around on his bed.

"Don't laugh!" Sakura screamed at him as her faced turned completely red.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry Sakura-chan but," Naruto sat up and wiped his tear away, "that's so priceless."

"Shut up!" Sakura whined.

"You really are a virgin," Naruto stood up and pat her head.

"Virgin?" Sakura looked up at him.

Naruto scratched his cheek, "Well yeah. I think you actually keep your 'virginity' until you give it to someone who really wants it, ya know?"

Sakura put a small smile on her face, "I guess when you put it that way…I can accept it."

"Right?" Naruto grinned. He looked around the room, "We won't be able to get you some clothes until tomorrow so you can probably borrow some of Satsuki's or Naruko's clothes although your bust sizes are different so the shirts might fit awkwardly."

"Bust size?" Sakura glared at him. "Naruto, where exactly have you been looking?"

Naruto laughed nervously, "Huh? What are you talking about? It's a simple observation Sakura-chan."

"Pervert!"

Sasuke flinched as he heard Naruto receive a slap from Sakura and sighed heavily, "Sounds like old times again." Sasuke pulled off his shirt and threw himself onto his bed, "Time for a much needed nap."

**later that day**

"Naruto was right, my shirt does fit awkwardly on you," Satsuki sat next to Sakura and continued to stare at the bagginess of the shirt she let Sakura borrow. "That's actually my smallest shirt."

Sakura continued to flinch and clenched her fist tightly, "Can we not talk about how I'm lacking in bust size compared to the both of you who seemed to have hit puberty much sooner than I have?"

"But we're the same age aren't we?" Satsuki tilted her head to the side. "Naruko is seventeen, I'm seventeen, and you're seventeen, right?"

"Satsuki," Sasuke leaned against the counter that sat in the cut out in the wall that faced the loft area. "Come here and help me cook some curry okay?"

"Okay," Satsuki smiled and skipped into the kitchen.

"Sorry about her," Naruto walked up with two drinks and put them on the coffee table. "Satsuki can be an airhead sometimes so just bear with it for a little while longer?"

Sakura sighed and opened the soda Naruto brought for her, "Fine." She drank some and watched Naruko walk out the back in a pair of panties and a tank top. She glared at her and felt envious of her perfect figure, "Does she ever wear a full outfit?"

Naruto sighed, "When she's inside, no. When she's out, it's just really skimpy."

"I hear you over there idiot," Naruko walked into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge. She walked back into the loft area and stretched out onto the coach, "Anyway flat chest, since you're going to be living here, we have a few rules that you need to know so listen carefully?"

"Flat chest?" Sakura stood up and shouted.

"You never go out by yourself, always take someone with you," Naruko explained. "Since you're on a Shadow Mission, **Kasai **will be looking for you until your body is brought to Orochimaru either in a body bag or pieces, whichever they prefer. Never touch the equipment until you actually learn how to touch it, our systems are much more advanced than those at the **Kasai HQ **and our systems are used to hack into most government systems so until you learn hacking, don't touch the main computer. Don't use a regular cellphone, always use a disposable phone and only make a maximum of two calls on it within two hours of each other, if you fail to make a call two hours after the first, destroy the phone or leave it somewhere because **Kasai **will be looking for us at all times."

"You have no right to be calling me 'flat chest' cow tits!" Sakura shouted.

Naruko took a swig of beer and looked at Sakura, "'Cow tits' you say?" Naruko stood up and put her hands on her hips, "Well sorry for filling out before you did forehead."

"Whore," Sakura shouted.

"I see why you feel envious of me," Naruko smirked. "I mean I am filled out better than you and I'm obviously more attractive than you. I have the bigger figure, the larger breast, and the more desirably ass while you have absolutely nothing."

Sakura clenched her fist and Naruto watched as Naruko and Sakura began to glare at one another.

"I practically see the electricity between them," Satsuki watched cautiously from the kitchen.

"Scary," Sasuke continued to chop.

"Hey you two," Naruto stood up and laughed nervously. "No need to fight, you're both very beautiful. No need to fight." Naruto jumped as Naruko and Sakura turned their gazes at him and he shrunk back towards the kitchen and hit behind the counters.

"Welcome to refuge," Sasuke explained. "In order to stay you must cook or we throw you to the front lines."

"Yes sir!" Naruto stood up and continued to help Sasuke while Satsuki continued to watch the two of them throw insults at one another.

"Satsuki, help or go out there," Sasuke looked at his sister and watched her continue to stare at the two. "She's zoned out."

"Leave her be," Naruto continued to cook.

**at dinner**

"Itadakimasu!" all of them said in unison and began to eat.

"This is really good Sasuke," Sakura smiled at him.

Sasuke smiled back, "Thanks."

"Hey I helped too," Naruto whined.

"Are you sure you're twenty one? You act like you're fifteen," Naruko explained as she took a bite of curry.

"You're not my cute little sister anymore," Naruto looked at her. "Puberty must have bitch slapped you across the face."

"Who knows," Naruko shrugged and drank some of her soda.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up and saw Satsuki smiling at her, "What is it?"

"You can sleep in my room if you want too. My bed is pretty big and it would be nice to have someone to sleep next too," Satsuki explained. "Sleeping in an older guy's room is weird isn't it?"

Sakura blushed slightly, "Yeah it's weird."

Naruto looked confused and watched Sasuke shake his head in shame and continue to eat.

"Also we can go shopping together tomorrow," Satsuki smiled. "Naruko-chan can come too if she wants."

"No thanks," Naruko waved her hand. "I have work to do, you have fun in town."

"Do you want a crepe then?" Satsuki asked.

"Thank you," Naruko smiled at her and continued to eat.

"Thank you Satsuki," Sakura smiled.

"You're welcome," Satsuki smiled and continued to eat. She lit up and squirmed in her seat, "Onii-chan's curry is the best I've had!" She continued to eat and ignored everyone's laughter at her.

Sasuke rubbed her head, "I'm glad you like it Satsuki-chan."

Sakura watched as Satsuki continued to show her cheerful side and keep everyone smiling around her. She watched as Naruto and Sasuke laughed at Satsuki's antics and at Naruko's embarrassment at the recent reference to her being caught sniffing one of Sasuke's shirts. She put on a sad smile, "Almost normal."

Satsuki was laughing when she suddenly stopped and began to panic slightly, "She's crying!"

Naruto looked next to him and saw tears running down Sakura's face. He turned towards her and wiped her cheeks, "Sakura-chan? Hey, Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

Sakura snapped out of her train of thought and looked at him, "What?"

"You're crying," Naruto watched her wipe her eyes and stop herself from crying. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about how normal this feels," Sakura laughed a little. "You and Sasuke laughing that is."

"Sakura," Sasuke looked at her.

"It's almost normal but we're missing Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura drifted off.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke titled his head to the side.

"He went missing two years after you two left," Sakura explained.

"If it's Kakashi," Naruto pointed behind him. "He's right there."

"Welcome home Kakashi-sensei!" Satsuki smiled and waved.

"I'm back."

Sakura turned and saw Kakashi standing at the top of the stairs with a large bag on his shoulder. He dropped it to the floor and rubbed his shoulder as he sighed in relief. He pulled off his sneakers and his jacket as he walked over to the dinner table and sat next to Sakura. He pulled the usual black bandana off his head revealing his scared eye and its uniqueness to his other, "Sasuke cooked curry right? Can I have some?"

"I'll make you a plate," Satsuki volunteered and jumped up.

"Thank you Satsuki-chan," Kakashi smiled through his mask and pulled it down revealing his mouth that was completely normal and nothing like what Sakura had conjured up in her head over the years with Naruto and Sasuke and their other friends.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura stared at him.

Kakashi looked at her and smiled, "Hello Sakura-chan. It's nice to see you again."

"Your face," Sakura pointed to the part that was usually covered. "It's normal."

Everyone sat in stunned silence at the response she'd given Kakashi and couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"What's so funny?" Sakura whined.

"You are," Naruto looked at her and continued to laugh.

Kakashi laughed along with everyone and he looked at Sakura, "It really is good to have you back Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed in embarrassment and continued to eat, "Well I didn't miss you at all Kakashi-sensei!"

"Liar, I heard you talking a minute ago how it was almost perfect but it wasn't since I wasn't here," Kakashi saw Sakura blush more and he pat her head. "Well is it normal enough for you now? Having Team Seven back together like this?"

"Team Seven," Sakura smiled down at her plate and then looked at Sasuke, Naruto, and finally Kakashi. She had tears fill her eyes slightly and she nodded as she began to cry, "Perfectly normal!"

"Ah, Kakashi made Sakura-chan cry!" Satsuki grabbed a magazine, rolled it up, and began to hit Kakashi over the head with it. "Bad Kakashi!"

"Hey Satsuki!" Kakashi took the magazine and hit her in return. "Give me a break, I want to eat."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh along at the continued antics now that Kakashi had arrived. She watched as Satsuki and Naruko continued to joke around with Kakashi and laughed along with Naruto and Sasuke. At times they would pick on one another and just continue the laughter and none of them seemed out of place in the situation. Sakura sighed and smiled as she looked at all of them and saw everyone look at her suddenly, "What?"

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura blinked several times and hesitated.

"She was probably staring off into space and hoping Kami-sama puts her through puberty better," Naruko poked.

"Was not!" Sakura shouted.

"Then what was it?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at all of them and smiled, "About how it isn't so bad to be marked **Lost**."

All of them looked at her and smiles crossed their face.

"That's right!" Satsuki stood up and threw a fist into the air. "Being marked **Lost **doesn't put you underneath any restrictions! When everyone comes back, we'll give you the proper welcome, okay Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded, "I'm looking forward to it!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **I wrote this in one sitting! And that was a very short sitting too! I'm proud of myself! Party! Party! Party!

**Naruto: **While Kyu-sama parties please don't forget to **RR&S**.

**Everyone: **Thank you for reading! See you next time in **Lost**!


	3. Lost 3: Time To Work

**Me: **I love writing!

**Sakura: **Obviously, you have a FanFiction account and have nine stories. If you don't love writing what's the point.

**Naruko: **She has a point.

**Me: **I don't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**! And if you haven't read the latest chapter of the manga, I must say, it was highly expected and I'm just waiting for reactions! I'm so excited!

**Sasuke: **Please enjoy.

**Last Time: **

_** "What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked. **_

_** Sakura blinked several times and hesitated. **_

_** "She was probably staring off into space and hoping Kami-sama puts her through puberty better," Naruko poked. **_

_** "Was not!" Sakura shouted. **_

_** "Then what was it?" Naruto asked. **_

_** Sakura looked at all of them and smiled, "About how it isn't so bad to be marked Lost."**_

_** All of them looked at her and smiles crossed their face. **_

_** "That's right!" Satsuki stood up and threw a fist into the air. "Being marked Lost doesn't put you underneath any restrictions! When everyone comes back, we'll give you the proper welcome, okay Sakura-chan?"**_

_** Sakura nodded, "I'm looking forward to it!" **_

**Lost: Chapter 3 – Time to Work!**

Sakura groaned as she felt someone jump onto the bed next to her and shake her, "Let me sleep."

"You can't Sakura-chan," Satsuki whined. "We have to go now. Early bird sales are all over the shopping district so we'll get more clothes this way. Come on!"

Sakura opened one of her eyes and saw Satsuki pouting at her, "What time is it?"

"It's seven, why?" Satsuki watched Sakura pull the cover back over her head quickly which caused Satsuki to fall on the bed.

"Wake me up in two hours," Sakura ordered.

"No!" Satsuki whined and began to pull on the covers. "Get up! Get up! Get up!"

"Satsuki, mind keeping it down?" Naruko walked into Satsuki's room while rubbing her eyes.

"Sakura, get up!" Satsuki tugged but ended up throwing herself back as Sakura let go.

Sakura sat up but her eyes widen when she watched Satsuki crash into Naruko and they both screamed as they fell to the ground, "I'm sorry!"

"What's going on?" Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi ran in with obvious bed head and having been rudely awakened from their sleep.

Sasuke saw the cover on the floor and moved it to find his sister's face wedged between Naruko's breasts. He helped Satsuki up and saw Naruko sit up and glare at Sakura, "What happened?"

"You did that on purpose!" Naruko screamed.

"I didn't know you were here," Sakura explained.

"Liar!" Naruko was about to jump at Sakura but was held back by Naruto and dragged out screaming.

"Mornings here are never dull," Kakashi yawned and walked back to his room.

"Keep it down a little okay?" Sasuke patted Satsuki's head and walked to his room.

Satsuki sighed and looked at Sakura, "You're up, not get dressed."

Sakura sighed and hung her head, "Yes ma'am."

**in town**

"Right here," Satsuki pulled Sakura into a large boutique. "Find whatever you like, I'll pay for it."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

Satsuki nodded, "I'm sure."

"Thank you," Sakura hesitated for a moment but began to explore the racks of the store.

It didn't take long until Sakura and Satsuki were dragging along dozens of bags in each hand. They made frequent stops to their car in order to give themselves a break and were completely done by lunch time.

"I didn't know clothes were cheaper before noon here in Sound," Sakura sighed and took a sip of her tea as they sat in the window of a café.

"No one really knows," Satsuki smiled. "That's why I never shop for clothes after none."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sakura giggled and looked out the window. Her eyes widen as she watched a young man walk by with spiky pink hair, dark emerald green eyes, and cream colored skin. He was buff and had multiple markings that looked like tattoos decorating his care arms. He walked with his hands in his pockets with a scowl on his face and didn't glance around him but kept his eyes forward.

Satsuki looked at Sakura and watched her stand up and walk out the café, "Sakura-chan?" she tossed the money down for the bill and ran out after Sakura.

"Hey!" Sakura ran up to the man and watched him stop and turn. His expression didn't change as he scowled at her as well, "Y-You're…"

"What do you want brat?" he snarled as he looked at her.

Sakura stayed silent for a moment and shook her head, "Never mind." She bowed slightly, "I confused you for someone else, I'm sorry." She watched the man turn around and leave and she stared off after him.

"Who did he remind you off?" Satsuki asked.

"My oldest brother…Satashi…" Sakura looked down and clenched his fist. "He disappeared when I was two years old while he was out on a mission. They pronounced him dead but I'm sure that was Satashi…I'm almost one hundred percent sure it was him," Sakura looked at Satsuki.

"Well," Satsuki smiled, "let's go figure it out."

"How?" Sakura asked.

"With everyone's help," Satsuki grabbed Sakura's hand and walked back towards the car. They climbed in and Satsuki drove back towards their apartment. "If he's your brother we'll make you remember you."

"Satsuki…" Sakura watched Satsuki smile at her and continue to drive.

**at the hideout**

Satsuki skipped up the steps and dropped her bags heavily onto the floor, "Heavy!"

"Out shopping again?"

Satsuki looked up and her eyes widen as she saw a group of people sitting on the couches in the loft. She happily ran over and threw herself into the arms of a man who had short black hair, black eyes, and lines of his face. She hugged him tightly and kicked her legs, "I missed you Dad!"

Her father chuckled and rubbed her head, "Sorry we took so long to come back."

"No love for your mother?" the woman sitting next to him with long black hair whined.

"Mama!" Satsuki hugged her as well and rubbed her cheek against hers. "I love you!"

Sakura walked up the steps and saw the group sitting on the loft seats. She blinked several times and saw Naruto walk up and put a hand on her shoulder, "Is this…"

Naruto smiled and nodded, "This is who we've been waiting for. Of course you remember mine and Sasuke's parents, Kushina, Minato, Mikoto, and Fugaku. And even Itachi is here too, we've all been living together since we were marked **Lost**."

"**Lost**?" Sakura looked confused. "But it said all your parents and even Itachi were dead?"

"Dead is easier to handle than **Lost** because no matter how many **Kasai **members they sent after us, none were successful so in order to avoid more casualties, they just pronounced us dead and our bodies unable to reach and present," Itachi explained as he stood up and hugged Satsuki.

"It's nice to see you again Sakura," Kushina smiled and chuckled when Sakura ran over and hugged her. She rubbed her head like she use to when Sakura cried as a child and smiled, "You look so much like your mother."

"I missed you Kushina-sama," Sakura cried as she wiped her eyes.

"We missed you too," Kushina smiled.

"Oh that reminds me," Satsuki let go of Itachi and looked up at him. "When was the last time you saw Satashi?"

"Satashi?" everyone repeated.

Sakura wiped her eyes and nodded, "I think I saw Satashi just now in town. He was older of course and it looked like him but I'm not sure it was him."

"If I remember correctly didn't Satashi go 'missing' during one of his missions when he was eight years old?" Minato asked.

"Why did you do the air quotes and why did you say missing?" Sakura asked. "Orochimaru told me and Hoshio that Satashi was dead."

"You can't believe everything Orochimaru tells you," Naruto explained. "Naruko, can you look it up for us?"

"Satashi Haruno?" Naruko walked over to the main computers and turned them on.

"Yup," Naruto walked over.

Naruko cracked her knuckles, "Time to work!" Naruko began to type and pull up anything related to Satashi and **Kasai**. "This may take a while so give me a moment please?"

"Sure," Naruto nodded and looked at Sakura. "Anyway, in the meantime, you should rest, you suddenly look exhausted."

Sakura nodded, "Sure..."

"Don't worry, we'll wake you up as soon as we figure something out about Satashi," Naruto grinned and saw Sakura smile at him. He waved as Sakura carried her bags down the hall to Satsuki's room and walk inside. He looked at the screen and watched more and more windows and barriers come up, "How much time?"

"With the amount of firewalls and barriers coming up along with dead ends, I'll say about one hours, two hours tops," Naruko explained.

"I'm counting on you," Naruto patted her head.

Naruko nodded and continued to type.

"Have you explained everything to Sakura yet?" Minato asked Naruto as he walked over to him.

Naruto shook his head, "Not entirely."

"I guess we'll explain everything to her then and we'll even share the information the five of us gathered while we were away," Minato scratched his head.

"Okay," Sasuke sighed and watched Satsuki start to dig through the closet. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for party decorations," Satsuki explained.

"Huh? For what?" Sasuke asked.

"Remember?" Satsuki looked at Sasuke from over her shoulder. "I promised Sakura a proper welcome once everyone came home and now everyone is here. So I have to keep my promise to her."

Itachi sighed, "You made a promise right?"

Satsuki nodded.

"Alright then," Itachi rolled up his sleeves. "Let's get to decorating then."

**two hours later**

Sakura yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she walked down the hall towards the loft. She squinted her eyes when the light began to fill her view and when she walked into it completely, her eyes widen.

"She's awake," Satsuki jumped up from her chair and smiled. "I promised you the proper welcome didn't I?"

Naruto smiled from his seat on the couch, "One, two!"

"Welcome home Sakura!" everyone said together and popped streamers.

Sakura felt tears in her eyes as everyone gave her warm smiles and was glad that none of them had changed from the people she knew growing up.

Naruko took a sip from her glass but chocked when she a file she had been waiting for popped up. She read it and she shook in her seat, "O-Onii-chan."

Sakura watched Naruto jump over the coach and rush to Naruko's side and saw the terrified look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Minato asked.

"Satashi's alive…" Naruto looked at Sakura and watched her eyes widen.

"So it was Satashi!" Sakura ran over and saw Satashi's picture on the screen but also noticed dozens of other photos of men and women that she recognized as being marked as with M.I.A, dead, or **Lost**.

"Is that Tayuya and Kimimaro?" Sasuke walked over to the screen and looked at the familiar faces.

"He's performing human experiments," Naruko looked at Minato.

"Human experiments?" everyone shouted.

"Satashi…" Sakura looked at the picture of her brother and saw all warmth that she grew up receiving from him completely missing from his face. His eyes were darker and were filled with pure hatred for something. The scowl on his face further emphasized this look and it was obvious he was gritting his teeth as well. The card he held in his hand was crumbling beneath his fingers which showed that Satashi was enduring whatever he was going through.

Sakura read the card in Satashi's hand and spoke quietly, "Haruno Satashi. Black Blood. Number one. Research Facility number 1."

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **More partying! Two chapters done in two hours and thirty minutes! I'm invincible!

**Sakura: **Wait until you hit another writer's block and actually _start _studying for those AP exams!

**Me: **Don't remind me!

**Hinata: **Thank you for reading. Please **RR&S **everyone.

**Everyone: **See you in the next chapter of **Lost**!


	4. Lost 4: Saving Satashi

**Me: **I'm so proud of myself! Writing chapter after chapter while I should be working on something else entirely but I will get to it, I promised myself I would!

**Sasuke: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Last Time: **

_** "He's performing human experiments," Naruko looked at Minato.**_

_** "Human experiments?" everyone shouted. **_

_** "Satashi…" Sakura looked at the picture of her brother and saw all warmth that she grew up receiving from him completely missing from his face. His eyes were darker and were filled with pure hatred for something. The scowl on his face further emphasized this look and it was obvious he was gritting his teeth as well. The card he held in his hand was crumbling beneath his fingers which showed that Satashi was enduring whatever he was going through. **_

_** Sakura read the card in Satashi's hand and spoke quietly, "Haruno Satashi. Black Blood. Number one. Research Facility number 1."**_

**Lost: Chapter 4 – Saving Satashi**

"Naruko can you try and figure out where that research facility is?" Minato asked.

Naruko nodded, "It won't take long. Give me a minute okay?" Naruko went back to her keyboard and began typing.

Naruto grabbed her shoulder and gave it a squeeze and watched Naruko sigh heavily and stop shaking. He watched her begin to type faster and he looked at Sakura, "You said you saw him in the shopping district?"

Satsuki nodded, "So the facility is most likely here which means it shouldn't be that hard to locate it."

"Got it," Naruko pulled up a picture of the research facility from a satellite. "It's two hours outside of the edge of the city."

"We have to go then," Sakura looked at Naruto. "We have to save my brother!"

"And we will but we need to know the layout of that place before barging in," Naruto looked at Naruko and watched her nod. She began typing again and he looked at Sakura, "Plus we can't go in broad daylight. We're already marked **Lost **and those facilities are owned by **Kasai**. They're going to be looking for us too and will shoot on sight."

Sakura clenched her fist, "But…"

Sasuke walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, "We're going to save him but we have to come up with a plan first, okay?"

Sakura looked down, "Okay…"

Naruko continued to type, "It's five stories, three above ground and two below. It's heavily guarded and surrounded by a highly powered electric fence. You need a palm and eye identification scan before you can go inside. From the looks of it they conduct the experiments in the basements and let the test subjects roam around on the second and third floor while there are armed guards on every floor."

Everyone turned towards the screen and saw all the cameras inside the facility on the monitor.

"Is that Satashi?" Sakura walked over and pointed to one camera.

Naruko enlarged the screen, "It looks like he just came back."

**Research Facility One**

"So you're finally back?" one of the guards spoke as Satashi walked by. "You were out longer than permitted. We almost dispatched guards to go and find you."

Satashi simply walked by him and up a flight of stairs. He walked through the rec room and ignored the greetings from those sitting around and down a hall with multiple doors with names scratched into them. He walked to his door but stopped when his hand touched the knob and looked at the camera that was focused directly on his door. He stared for a moment and smirked when he watched it focus slightly, "Well it was you after all, huh Sakura?"

**Hideout**

"It looks like he knew it was you!" Satsuki cheered and saw Sakura crying. "I hope those are happy tears."

Sakura nodded and wiped her face.

"Cry baby," Naruko looked at Naruto. "Well he knew it was her so why was he so cold to her?"

"He must be under constant surveillance," Fugaku explained. "He didn't want to show that he knew her for her protection."

Sasuke stayed silent for a minute and looked at Satsuki, "Go guard the door."

Satsuki nodded, "Okay Onii-chan." She slid down the railing and walked outside.

"Will she be okay by herself?" Sakura asked.

"You don't have to worry about Satsuki-chan," Mikoto giggled. "She's really strong."

"I still can't win a fight against her," Naruko sighed.

"That doesn't help me estimate how strong she is," Sakura explained.

"Are you calling me weak?" Naruko stood up.

Sakura smiled, "So you _can_ comprehend."

Minato looked at Naruto and watched him laugh nervously.

"Very bad start followed by a short story," Naruto waved his hand.

"In the meantime," Kakashi sighed, "we're stuck here until we can figure out a plan to infiltrate that facility and destroy it. Everyone inside that place are people who were stolen from their families for human researching."

"Any suggestions?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruko can you find the control room?" Kakashi asked.

Naruko nodded and pulled up several cameras. "This is where they're monitoring all the rooms and research labs."

"If we can get in there and shut down the entire system it should make it easier for those who are test subjects to escape," Kakashi began.

"Alright," Naruto folded his arms. "Points of entry?"

"Just the main gates," Naruko replied.

"Looks like we'll need someone's hand and eye," Itachi heard someone yell outside and watched Naruko pull up the camera for the front door and saw Satsuki easily handling those who had just trespassed.

Satsuki knocked on the last one with the butt of his own gun and waved to the camera with a large grin on her face. She checked their pockets and she held up their **Kasai **IDs.

"Looks like we need to relocate," Minato watched Naruto and the others walk to their rooms and begin packing up what they needed and he looked at Sakura. "We'll need to get Satashi tonight since we need to leave."

"I understand," Sakura nodded.

"How much time do you think it'll take to complete this?" Kushina asked.

"If we move fast enough, thirty minutes tops," Kakashi explained.

"Very well," Minato sat at the computer and began typing. "Time to hack into their systems."

"Hack in through one of our laptop," Kakashi walked over to cabinet and pulled out one of the many laptops that were inside. He handed Minato one of them and watched him begin to work, "After we've taken out most of the guards, we'll unlock the doors and let everyone escape."

"Do you think they'll have anywhere to go?" Kushina asked.

"Satashi's coming with us, Tayuya along with the Sound Four and everyone else have places of their own to return to but I'm sure they're all thinking the same thing," Kakashi explained.

"They want Orochimaru dead for what he did to them," Sasuke walked out with a bag and put it on the ground.

"Right," Kakashi sighed and folded his arms. "So we don't have to worry about what they're going to do, I'm sure they've been planning on what they're going to do once the experiments started. Jiraiya-sama didn't hire simple minded people to work for him in **Kasai**, he picked those who would get the job done without hesitation and know the difference between right and wrong and not fall underneath brainwashing."

"Let's hope their original wills my father put in them isn't dead," Minato explained.

"Start loading the vans," Kakashi asked and watched as the others nodded and walked downstairs with their bags in hand.

Sakura watched closely as Minato continued to type precisely without a single mistake or error in hacking the firewalls.

"Do you want to learn how to do this Sakura?" Kushina asked.

Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked at Kushina, "I want to be some help. I am a part of this team now."

Kushina smiled, "You're right. We can teach you the basics of hacking and get you started once we get to the next base."

Sakura nodded and watched Naruto walk back upstairs.

"We're ready to go," Naruto explained and watched Kakashi pick up his own bag and put it over his shoulder. "Let's go."

"I'm almost done hacking, I should be in completely and in control without interference by the time we get there," Minato picked up the laptop and watched Kushina pack the rest in a heavy duty case.

"Okay," Fugaku and Itachi lifted the heavy duty case and walked downstairs with the rest of them and loaded into the vans. Kakashi pulled out his own phone and tapped his screen twice.

"Did you set off the sprinklers?" Itachi asked as he putted out of the garage with another van behind him.

"Yeah," Kakashi replied. "The sparks will ignite in a few minutes."

"Sparks?" Sakura asked.

"All our sprinklers inside our bases are filled with gasoline instead of water. We release the gasoline and have it cover everything and then a spark ignites to burn the entire place down to nothing but ash so we don't leave any traces."

"That's smart," Sakura looked at Minato next to her and watched him continue to type.

"The facility is an hour outside of town, we have time," Naruko explained.

"Even better," Minato continued to type.

"Are you excited?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura looked at him, "I don't know…I haven't seen Satashi since I was a toddler, I don't know how to feel."

"You'll know once you see him," Kushina smiled.

Sakura put on a small smile, "I guess I will."

"Time for a rescue mission," Naruko stretched. "I need some action anyway; I've been sitting in front of that computer for too long."

"Well you're about to get it," Naruto looked out the window.

"Don't get in my way Naruto," Naruko cracked her neck.

"Don't get in mine and I won't get in yours," Naruto smiled at his sister.

Naruko rolled her eyes and they bumped fist, "Deal."

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **Oh yeah! Fourth chapter! Chapter five shall be filled with the epicness that is **Lost**!

**Sakura: **Thank you for reading and please don't forget to **RR&S** because that is always highly appreciated and a lot of motivation to help Kyu-sama continue to write for you guys.

**Me: **I hope that was a big hint. Because if it wasn't I'll start saying if I don't get this many likes I won't post. And trust me, I will.

**Sasuke: **We'll see you in the fifth chapter.

**Everyone: **Bye! See you next time!


	5. Lost 5: Satashi Haruno - Black Blood

**Me: **So I got a review for **Lost** today in my email and of course, someone was bashing it, which I'm totally okay with. But as you can see, the story isn't _finished _yet and there are still a lot of explanations left to be made and those _will _be made in due time.

**Sakura: **Critic by chapter or block of chapters, not by the entire story in which hasn't been finished yet. Kyu-sama has already dealt with a lot of people who have misjudged her by just reading the first chapter of one story and saying that it has nowhere to go or it's similar to others in some way.

**Me: **Plus I like using it where Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke have other siblings whether they be twins, younger, or older.

**Satsuki: **We shall live on!

**Hoshio: **Enough of this please before people start switching over.

**Me: **Oh right.

**Naruko: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Last Time: **

_** "Time for a rescue mission," Naruko stretched. "I need some action anyway; I've been sitting in front of that computer for too long."**_

_** "Well you're about to get it," Naruto looked out the window. **_

_** "Don't get in my way Naruto," Naruko cracked her neck.**_

_** "Don't get in mine and I won't get in yours," Naruto smiled at his sister. **_

_** Naruko rolled her eyes and they bumped fist, "Deal."**_

**Lost: Chapter 5 – Satashi Haruno: Black Blood**

"Sakura, are you sure you want to go inside?" Kushina asked as she watched Naruto along with the others collect their weapons of choice.

Sakura nodded, "I have too."

"Let her," Sasuke put a gun on the back of his belt and looked at Kushina. "It'll be good for her."

Sakura was about to speak when she heard a phone ring, "Who has a phone?"

"Disposable," Naruko pulled out her phone and went pale at the number. "It's straight from Orochimaru's desk."

"Give it," Sakura took the phone immediately and answered.

"I hope this is Sakura-chan on the other end of this phone," Orochimaru's snake like tone slid out from the speaker and around Sakura. "If you dare put me on speaker I'll do what I've always threatened to do without the slightest hesitation."

Sakura stayed silent.

"This is your mission," Orochimaru began as he leaned back in his chair. "I want you to kill everyone around you and return back here so you continue to receive your dosages but of course, if you don't, we'll find you and have you watch as they're brutally executed and you die of lack of medicine."

Sakura looked at Naruto and saw him watching her carefully, "What if I told you I don't need that anymore?"

"Then you'd obviously be lying," Orochimaru hovered the cursor of his mouse over a button that read "terminate" and the name "Project X" over it. "You're a very valuable piece in this organization; you've only stayed loyal and haven't killed me yet because of what can happen to you."

Sakura saw Naruko glaring at her and she swallowed, "Do what you want."

"Very well," Orochimaru smiled. "But remember, you asked for this."

Sakura hung up the phone and gave back the phone to Naruko.

Naruko snatched the phone away and stomped on it until it was nothing but pieces of plastic, "What did he say?"

"He asked me to kill all of you or he would do it himself," Sakura admitted.

"He threatened you with something though," Satsuki joined in. "You tensed up a little at one point and then you said 'What if I told you I don't need that anymore'."

"It's nothing," Sakura forced a smile. "Let's go save Satashi okay?"

"Right," Naruto watched Sakura walk ahead with Satsuki next to her and he looked at Sasuke. "Do you think it'll be okay to ask her?"

"We have too if we want to stay alive," Sasuke walked ahead with Naruto and Naruko. "Remember what we've always said?"

"Keeping secrets means no trust, no trust means betrayal, betrayal means death," Naruto repeated.

**Research Facility One**

"Get up Black Blood! You have early experimentation!" one of the guards banged on the door and watched it open. He watched Satashi step out without his shirt and he shivered at the sight of the black lines underneath his skin moving.

"Which room?" Satashi cracked his neck.

"Room 103," the guard replied and watched Satashi walk down the hall.

Satashi walked down the center of the hall and ignored the stares from the multiple guards placed in the hallway about this time of day to make sure he goes straight to his lab. Satashi noticed the guard at the end of the hall with his finger pressed into his ear on his radio and saw the look on his face. He slowed slightly and picked up the conversation being placed in all the guards' ears

"Don't react to this message! There are a group of intruders! When you have the chance, hunt them down and kill them. Orochimaru's orders!"

Satashi chuckled, "Reckless as always aren't you Sakura?"

"What was that?" one of the guards pointed his gun at Satashi.

Satashi looked at him, "Do you really think you can get away with killing me? I am Orochimaru's prized possession."

The guard hesitated.

Satashi grabbed the guard's gun, turned it, and gunned him down in the hall in front of all of others. He watched all the other guards point their guns directly at him but they didn't shoot, "Looks like I've upset you."

"Drop the weapon Satashi!" one of the other guards ordered in a shaky tone. "We will shoot!"

"You couldn't kill me if you tried," Satashi's eyes turned from dark green to bright red and a sadistic smirk crossed his face. "The smell, it's really getting me excited."

The guards shifted backwards slightly at Satashi's sudden change of demeanor.

Satashi pulled a ring out of his pocket and slid it onto his thumb, "You all won't be living much longer so I'll do the honor of killing you before those intruders do."

"Don't move!" one guard ordered.

Satashi smirked, "Or what?"

"That's an order Satashi Haruno! Don't move or we'll shoot!" another guard threatened.

Satashi couldn't help but chuckle, "Shoot then!" He slid the razor wheel or the ring across his arm and disappeared in a flash as they began to spray bullets.

"Where'd he go?" one of the guards shouted and his eyes widen as he saw the top of Satashi's head beneath him. He was about to yell but it was replaced but a blood curdling scream as Satashi's blade cut through his neck.

"Shoot to kill!" one of the guards ordered. "Don't let him escape!"

**Research Facility One: Recreation Room**

Sakura stopped and looked down one of the hallways as she heard screaming and gun shots, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Sasuke looked around and didn't see any patients or doctors around nor guards rushing to the scene of the chaos unfolding. He was about to speak but a loud siren replaced his voice as a red light began to flash and the windows had steel barricades snap over them.

"At all cost restrain 'Black Blood'! I repeat, restrain him!"

"That's Satashi!" Sakura shouted and ran down the hall towards the sound of gunfire and screaming.

"Sakura!" Naruto ran after her with everyone behind him.

Sakura ignored Naruto's calls for her to come back as she continued to follow the noise. She turned down a hall and her eyes widen at the sight of a dozen bodies on the ground and a single man standing amongst them. Blood covered the walls and floor and the condition of the bodies was indescribable. After Sakura had looked at the condition of the bodies, she looked at the man standing in the middle that was covered in blood and panting heavily with a sadistic grin on his face and gleaming red eyes as he looked down at his work. On his arm was a black blade that shined in the red flashing light and Sakura chocked, "S-Satashi?"

He looked up and down the hall at Sakura. His smirk grew and he ran at her. As Satashi reached her, his blade was against her neck but the barrel of Naruto's gun was against his head, "You're pretty quick."

"Snap out of it Satashi!" Naruto shouted. "Don't you recognize her?"

Satashi looked back at Sakura and saw the terrified look on her face. His eyes widen at the sight of the tears running down her cheeks and his eyes changed from the terrifying red to their normal dark green eyes. The blade on his arm liquefied and traveled back into his arm before the wound healed.

"Sakura," Satashi stepped back slightly. He cringed in an emotional pain, "I'm sorry."

"Satashi!" Sakura hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

Satashi's eyes widen at Sakura's touch but he complied and hugged her back. He slid onto the floor with her and hugged her tighter, "Sakura, you're safe."

Sasuke stood next to Naruto and watched as Satashi and Sakura had their reunion, "That blade…"

"We'll worry about it after we get everyone else out of here," Naruto looked at one of the cameras and put a thumbs up. The siren stopped and all the doors unlocked. He watched as patients walked out of their rooms and look to see guards dead on the floor.

"You're free to go home," Satsuki called out. "Go where you know Orochimaru won't find you!"

"Remove your tracking devices!" Satashi called as he continued to rub Sakura's head. "You all already know how to do it, once your device is out, destroy it."

"Yes sir," the patients replied and drifted into the other room.

"Is yours gone?" Sakura looked at Satashi.

Satashi shoot his head, "Mine is different than everyone else's." Satashi ran the ring across his arm slowly and cringed as he let the blood flow out of the wound, "I have nano-bots.

Sakura watched as tiny sliver balls came out and clattered to the floor but she noticed another thing, "It's black."

"The reason for my nickname 'Black Blood,'" Satashi explained. "I was given a drug that many others had died of but I survived and with it, my blood turned black and it would harden and turn into a weapon. Orochimaru used that to his advantage."

Sakura's eyes widen, "K713."

Satashi looked away from his wound and at Sakura, "How do you know about it?"

Sakura looked down, "He's been using it on me for eight years."

"Eight years," Satashi looked at Sakura and then at Sasuke and Naruto.

"What's K713?" Naruto looked at Naruko.

"It's a performance enhancing drug," Naruko began to explain. "Orochimaru was developing it before his coup d'état twenty years ago. It's supposed to make whoever is injected with the drug invincible; only four people have been able to survive the shot, Yakushi Kabuto was the only recorded one I could find. The other three have been a mystery since then but now I know two more, Haruno Sakura and Haruno Satashi."

Sakura looked down at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sasuke asked calmly. "If you've been taking K713 for eight years, you were taking it two years prior to us leaving!"

"Orochimaru told me it would help me be stronger," Sakura clenched her fist. "For the entire time we were I team, you always had to save me and I was the weakest in the group."

"Sakura," Naruto saw tears begin to run down her face.

"I wanted to be helpful to you guys so Orochimaru came to me and offered to give me K713 to enhance my skills and it worked," Sakura chuckled halfheartedly. "When you left, I couldn't go with you because without the continued doses, I would've died."

"How long have you gone without the doses?" Naruko gave her gun to Naruto and kneeled in front of Sakura.

"I get doses every two weeks," Sakura explained.

"When is your neck one?" Naruko asked.

"It's supposed to be in five days," Sakura replied.

Naruko took a small flashlight out of her pouch and checked Sakura's eyes. She did the same for Satashi, "How far apart are you dosages?"

"Once a month," Satashi explained. "Mine next one is not for another month."

Naruko stood up, "I should be able to copy the drug in two days when we get to the next base."

"Can you do it?" Sakura asked.

Naruko stretched, "Of course. I'm not all beauty you know."

"Let's get out of here," Naruto helped Sakura up.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner," Sakura looked down.

"We never thought you were useless," Sasuke explained with a heavy sigh. "You were always there to help us improve our skills and you were Team Seven's very own medical ninja. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and myself would be dead by now without your healing capabilities. You just have to train harder and smarter and we're willing to help you with that if you want."

"Sasuke," Sakura smiled.

"Sasuke-onii-chan trying to be modest," Satsuki pinched Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke blushed slightly, "Would you let go?"

Naruko giggled, "We need to head towards Mist City. It'll take about ten hours so you two have plenty of time to catch up while I do some research on the way there."

"Thank you Naruko," Sakura smiled.

"Anything to keep my brother from crying," Naruko patted Naruto's cheek and walked down the hall.

"Me?" Naruto followed her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means," Naruko called.

Naruto blushed slightly and blushed even more when he saw Sakura staring at him. He rushed down the hall behind Naruko.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, "What is she talking about?"

Sasuke patted her head, "Don't worry about it. Let's get out of here."

Satashi stood up, "You wouldn't happen to have a change of clothes would you?"

"We do, Kushina-sama wouldn't want you getting blood all over the seats," Sasuke explained as he walked down the hall.

Sakura watched Satashi put an arm around her shoulder as they walked and she smiled back up at him, "We're a family again."

Satashi looked at her for a moment and smiled, "Right, a family."

**Kasai Corporation: Orochimaru's Office**

"He got away," Orochimaru smiled. "Perfect."

"Perfect?" Kabuto was sitting across from Orochimaru's desk and looked up from his computer screen. "Why?"

"I get to test something but I'll wait," Orochimaru stood up. "Go give him his dosage please."

Kabuto nodded, "Yes sir."

Orochimaru watched as Kabuto left his office and he leaned back in his chair. He pulled up a file and watched as nine photos showed up and he focused on the one marked with the number "one" in the top right corner, "Sabaku no Gaara, I'll gladly begin with you."

**Sand City**

"Gaara, you should go home, it's late," a young woman with short brown hair stood in the doorway of a young man's office who was analyzing the computer in front of him.

"Give me a minute Matsuri-chan," he continued to look at the screen but sighed in defeat and leaned back in his chair. He ran a hand through his spiky red hair, "I'm stumped."

"Which is why you should come home," Matsuri smiled. "I'm leaving now and if I do, that means you walk home."

"Fine," Gaara shut down his computers and stood up. He grabbed his satchel and put it over his shoulder, "Any news from Konoha HQ? I heard Haruno Sakura, their most loyal and talented agent, was marked **Lost **recently."

Matsuri shook her head, "She has. But we haven't gotten any further orders but the usual: kill if found, do not capture."

Gaara nodded, "Understood."

Matsuri linked her arms with his, "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

Gaara looked down at her in confusion, "What?"

Matsuri pouted, "You forgot?"

"Forgot what?" Gaara watched as Matsuri let go of his arm and storm ahead of him.

"Gaara you jerk!" Matsuri proclaimed.

Gaara laughed, "Happy anniversary." He hugged her from behind and pulled a box out of his pocket. "I was going to wait until dinner tomorrow night but since it's already past midnight and we're here, I thought it would give it to you now."

Matsuri blinked in confusion but tears filled her eyes as Gaara opened the box and saw the ring siting inside.

"Will you marry me?" Gaara asked and watched Matsuri turn and hug him. She kissed him passionately as she cried tears of joins and Gaara gladly responded to the kiss as he hugged her back.

Matsuri let go and watched Gaara slid the ring on her finger and squealed with joy, "It's beautiful."

"Just like you," Gaara kissed her forehead. "Let's go home."

Matsuri smiled and nodded, "Sure."

Gaara and Matsuri left the main floor but as they did, the main monitor flashed on and Gaara's picture came onto the screen. Underneath his picture flashed a message_: Sabaku no Gaara, extremely dangerous. Capture at all cost, do not kill._

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **Another chapter finished with explanations that you guys were probably wondering about!

**Gaara: **Thank you for reading. Please **RR&S**.

**Everyone: **Thank you for reading! See you next time!


	6. Lost 6: Confrontation

**Me: **Time for more action!

**Naruto: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto. **The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Last Time:**

_**"Gaara you jerk!" Matsuri proclaimed. **_

_** Gaara laughed, "Happy anniversary." He hugged her from behind and pulled a box out of his pocket. "I was going to wait until dinner tomorrow night but since it's already past midnight and we're here, I thought it would give it to you now."**_

_** Matsuri blinked in confusion but tears filled her eyes as Gaara opened the box and saw the ring siting inside. **_

_** "Will you marry me?" Gaara asked and watched Matsuri turn and hug him. She kissed him passionately as she cried tears of joins and Gaara gladly responded to the kiss as he hugged her back.**_

_** Matsuri let go and watched Gaara slid the ring on her finger and squealed with joy, "It's beautiful."**_

_** "Just like you," Gaara kissed her forehead. "Let's go home."**_

_** Matsuri smiled and nodded, "Sure."**_

_** Gaara and Matsuri left the main floor but as they did, the main monitor flashed on and Gaara's picture came onto the screen. Underneath his picture flashed a message: Sabaku no Gaara, extremely dangerous. Capture at all cost, do not kill.**_

**Lost: Chapter 6 – Confrontation **

His eyes fluttered open but instead of seeing the sheets of his bed or the large bay windows to his left where he could see all of Sand City, he looked around and saw he was in a damp room and the smell of rusting metal woke him up from his dazed state.

He tugged at his arms and saw to both sides of him that he was chained to the ground and kneeling in his boxers. Around his neck was a collar and a chain was connecting the back of the collar to the ceiling above them. He noticed the lack of windows and the missing Matsuri.

"You're awake."

Gaara's eyes widen at the sound of the voice coming from the darkness and saw the flicker of a lighter and the ember from the cigarette. He watched the man walk into view and he simply stared at him, "Baki-sensei?"

Baki blew smoke as he pulled up a chair and sat in front of the chained up Gaara, "Good morning Gaara."

"What's going on?" Gaara asked quietly, keeping his calm.

Baki leaned back in his seat, "You're a wanted criminal within the organization of **Kasai** and you're marked as extremely dangerous. We retrieved you and Matsuri last night and are waiting for Orochimaru-sama to get here in order to take you back to headquarters."

"How can you betray me so easily? I was your student for years for fucks sake," Gaara looked at Baki and saw the look in his eyes and knew whatever he said wouldn't work.

"Sorry," Baki shrugged and blew more smoke but this time into Gaara's face. He leaned forward in his seat with a look of disgust, "To think that you betrayed this organization that's been your home and provider since before you were born. You're lower than scum, leaking information to outside sources and to **Lost **criminals of **Kasai**."

Gaara looked at him with shock clear in his eyes, "Leaking information to those who are **Lost**? That's absolutely ridiculous! I've never betrayed **Kasai**! I know what they've done for me and my family and I never have thought once about betraying them let alone aiding those who have already betrayed it."

"Orochimaru-sama said you would say that," Baki sighed and stood up.

"Baki-sama, Master Orochimaru is here."

Baki looked over his shoulder and watched as Orochimaru stood next to him with Kabuto behind him, "Just like you asked."

"Thank you," Orochimaru smiled. "Leave me alone with him, will you?"

"Yes sir," Baki nodded and left the room but not without shooting a glare at Gaara.

Kabuto stood silently as Baki walked by and out the room. As soon as the door's lock clicked, Kabuto put down his bag and pulled out a case, unrolling it to show syringes and other tools.

"Sorry about the inconvenience," Orochimaru smiled. "But you have something I want and since it's dormant, I need to wake it up."

"What are you talking?" Gaara watched as Kabuto filled a syringe with a clear liquid and begin to walk towards him. "Orochimaru-sama what is going on?"

"You have Shukaku and I need him for something, so if you wouldn't mind submitting to me entirely and lose all memories of yourself and those around you, that'd be great," Orochimaru smirked and watched as Gaara tried to get away from Kabuto's syringe. Kabuto was able to hold Gaara's head long enough to inject the medicine and Gaara couldn't do anything but let it seep into his veins.

"That's all of it," Kabuto pulled the needle out and watched Gaara snap at him. He chuckled and put the syringe back in the case, "There's no point in fighting, it'll kick in in a few minutes and you'll no longer be Gaara of the Sand but simply a vessel of Shukaku."

"Who the hell is Shukaku?" Gaara shouted and felt a strong pulse jolt through him that stunned him. He double over as pain began to engulf him and he cried out in agony. His eyes were wide and almost coming out of his head as he stared down at his stomach where it felt like something was trying to burst through.

"Did you change the serum?" Orochimaru asked Kabuto and watched him nod. "What does this one do?"

"It awaken the demon first and slowly takes over," Kabuto smiled. "I tested it on lesser vessels and it worked perfectly."

"Very nicely done Kabuto," Orochimaru listened to Gaara scream in agony and crumble at the pain. He sighed and smiled, "I love watching other's suffering."

Kabuto rolled up the case and put it back in his bag before standing up and putting the strap on his shoulder, "He should pass out from the pain in a few minutes so he'll be easier to transport. He'll be asleep for several days before Shukaku can fully take over so Gaara no longer exist."

"Very well," Orochimaru turned towards the door but stopped when the alarm blared. He sighed and watched Baki run in, "Who's here?"

"Intruders sir, we don't know who. They were able to override our security system and are in control of the building, we need to escort you out immediately," Baki ran over to a stack of boxes in a corner and pushed them away to reveal a door. He pulled open the door to reveal a staircase lined with lights, "Hurry sir!"

Kabuto watched as Orochimaru walked towards the door, "What about Gaara?"

"He said he'll forget who he is in a few days right? Will he know where to go and what to do as well?" Orochimaru asked and watched Kabuto nod. He smiled, "Let them take him then, he'll save me the trouble."

"Yes sir," Kabuto followed Orochimaru with Baki behind them.

Gaara was lying on the ground barely able to move due to the pain and was close to losing consciousness. He heard the door be kicked open and he saw one of the possible guards of the building land next to him unconscious.

His vision began to blur when a girl with blonde hair came into view and knelt next to him. She saw her mouth moving but he couldn't hear anything she said and felt her hand on his face, "Matsuri?"

"She's fine," Naruko responded and looked over him. "Can you tell me what's wrong? I'll be able to help you."

Gaara chocked on his words and couldn't even manage to get out his own name. He felt all memories of his past beginning to drift away and felt himself slipping away.

Naruko thought for a moment as she looked over him and she looked over her shoulder, "Satsuki! I need Sasuke and Naruto in here to carry him out and get him back to the base okay?"

"Right!" Satsuki ran out the room.

Naruko looked at Gaara and patted his face, "I need you to stay awake as long as you can. I'll save you okay?"

Gaara managed a nod but his efforts to keep his eyes open were failing miserably.

Naruko broke the chains from off Gaara and watched Naruto run in with Sasuke and pick him up, "I need to the serum that counters the newest serum Kabuto made. I was able to actual complete it last night so this guy is lucky."

"Gaara!" Matsuri ran into the room and over to him. "Gaara-kun, I'm here. Please stay awake."

**several days later**

Gaara groaned as he rolled over onto his side before sitting up and holding his head. His head was pounding and his entire body felt like he'd worked every muscle in his body ten times over. He looked around the room and saw it was plush but there were no windows and he shivered at the sight of it.

"Oh, you're awake."

Gaara looked over his shoulder at Naruko and saw a nervous Sakura next to her holding a small bag, "Who are you?"

"The people who saved you," Naruko smiled and walked over. "You should lay down, you have a headache because the two medicines countered each other. I have something for your headache though and for the extreme muscle pain you're having."

"Why do you look so familiar?" Gaara held his head as it began to pound even more.

"I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko, I'm one of the few marked **Lost** so you might have seen my name in a file somewhere," Naruko helped Gaara lay down and she took the bag from Sakura. She unrolled it and watched Gaara's eyes widen and she waved her hand, "Don't worry, we're not trying to hurt you."

"How can I be so sure?" Gaara watched her fill a syringe with a clear liquid.

Naruko injected the medicine into his arm and saw Gaara relax a few seconds later, "See, we're only here to help, not hurt despite popular belief."

Gaara sighed in relief and closed his eyes, "Matsuri?"

"She's fine," Sakura spoke up now.

"I want to see her," Gaara asked.

Sakura nodded and left the room.

Naruko rolled the case back up and looked at Gaara, "When you're better is it okay if we ask you a few questions?"

"Why aren't there any windows?" Gaara asked quietly.

Naruko looked at him, "This is underground, no need for windows unless you like looking at dirt."

Gaara clenched and unclenched his fist several times before he heard the door open again. He look up and smiled when he saw Matsuri unharmed, "Matsuri-chan."

"Gaara-kun, you're awake!" Matsuri ran over to his bed and hugged him. She buried her face in his neck and cried, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Gaara rubbed her head, "I'm okay. And we're safe, that's all that matters."

Matsuri let go and nodded, "You're right." Matsuri kissed his forehead, "I looked into why your name was put into the **Lost **category and it was all false information. Naruko showed me the file where your name was with the number one over it but there isn't any extra information for us to follow."

"I'm in the process of breaking codes in order to break the firewall to a file that associated with that file with all nine of your names in it," Naruko explained calmly. "I'm almost done but it'll take a little more time than I had hoped."

"I want to see this file," Gaara spoke.

"When you're better you can see everything we have on **Kasai **okay?" Naruko asked and watched Gaara nod.

"Did you get my gore?" Gaara asked and watched Matsuri nod.

"We were able to get it before leaving Sand City," Matsuri looked across the room where his gore was leaning against the wall. "It's full too so you don't need to worry about it."

"Thank you," Gaara clenched her hand. "I'm going to sleep a little more."

Matsuri nodded, "Get all the rest you can, you'll need it."

Gaara nodded.

**later that day**

"How's it going?" Minato asked as she watched Sasuke and Naruko type furiously at their computers.

"There are way too many firewalls for files on individuals," Sasuke leaned back in his chair and pulled off his glasses. He looked at Minato and sighed, "We're not going to be able to get into their own individual files in a few hours like we hoped. This is going to take weeks if not months."

"Months," Minato sighed and watched Naruko nod. "Work on it when you can then, we need to figure out what's in those files."

"Yes sir," Naruko took off her own glasses and stretched. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sakura and Satashi taking their medicine, "How is it working?"

"It's fine," Sakura replied. "Thanks again."

"No problem," Naruko watched Naruto walk out the back with a towel around his neck and his body glistered with sweat. "Had a nice workout?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. Any luck with those files?"

"Not yet," Naruko sighed and saw Gaara being led out the back room with Matsuri. "You shouldn't be up yet."

"I need to see those files," Gaara said through a strained voice.

Sasuke stood up and directed Gaara towards the couch. He helped him sit down and notice the gore on Matsuri's back, "Why do you have the gore with you?"

"Where are the files I need to see?" Gaara asked.

Naruko stood up and picked up her laptop. She walked over to Gaara and sat next to him while turning the laptop screen towards him, "Here."

Gaara took the laptop and began scanning the files and as he looked over each and every file, his face became more and more pale. "They've been doing human experimentation on their own men and women?"

"Yeah, we said the same thing," Naruko walked over. "Satashi and Sakura are two of four people injected with k713 which is a performance enhancement drug that makes the user nearly invincible."

"I'm familiar with K713," Gaara looked at Sakura and Satashi. "The other person who can survive K713 is Kabuto correct? Orochimaru's right hand man?"

Satashi nodded, "Yes."

"And who is the fourth person?" Gaara looked at Naruko.

Naruko shook her head, "We don't know. We can't find anything, it's one of Orochimaru's many files that has a lot of firewalls that are going to take forever to break and even if we do get through, a new one is just put up almost instantly."

Gaara thought for a moment, "We'll need to get to Orochimaru's computer or figure out the passwords needed to get inside them. Sadly the minute we step into Konoha, we're walking in with targets on our back."

"Which is why we're not going to Konoha," Naruko sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "We just need to figure out our next step."

**Kasai Corporation: Experimentation Wing**

"How is he doing?" Orochimaru asked as he continued to look down into a room as a young man continued his training.

"He's seems to be very antsy lately," the head doctor looked down at the chart and then at Orochimaru. "He already knows that Satashi's out and wants to go out after him."

"I'm sending him on a more important mission," Orochimaru smirked and grabbed the microphone. "Get dressed and packed up, I'm sending you to Kumogakure to get Yugito Nii-chan."

The young man standing in the middle of the room stopped what he was doing and Orochimaru could hear his snicker. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes were shining a bright red, "Yes sir, Orochimaru sir."

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to **RR&S**.

**Everyone: **We'll see you next time!


	7. Lost 7: Yugito Nii

**Me: **I realized I haven't written on **Lost** in a while and I was primarily focused on **The Konoha Life**. The story is going really well and I'm thinking about rewriting some stories and possibly merging some of them.

**Sakura: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Last Time: **

_** "How is he doing?" Orochimaru asked as he continued to look down into a room as a young man continued his training.**_

_** "He's seems to be very antsy lately," the head doctor looked down at the chart and then at Orochimaru. "He already knows that Satashi's out and wants to go out after him."**_

_** "I'm sending him on a more important mission," Orochimaru smirked and grabbed the microphone. "Get dressed and packed up, I'm sending you to Kumogakure to get Yugito Nii-chan."**_

_** The young man standing in the middle of the room stopped what he was doing and Orochimaru could hear his snicker. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes were shining a bright red, "Yes sir, Orochimaru sir."**_

**Lost: Chapter 7 – Yugito Nii**

She sighed heavily as she closed the door behind her and adjusted the bag on her shoulder, "Another long day." She looked up to see the entire floor was empty and dark with only the few emergency lights emanating the spots they hung over, "Everyone left early huh? Expected for the first day of Autumn Fest I guess."

"it really is a gun festival, I'm kind of upset I didn't think about going sooner but then again, I didn't really have the choice."

She noticed the young man with spiky pink hair sitting on one of the chairs and reclining in it with his feet on the desk and a blue cat mask on the side of his face from the festival. He had a crepe in his hand and he took a bite at her, "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter," he stood up and smiled. "You're Yugito Nii-chan correct?"

She nodded, "I am."

"Wonderful," he put the crepe down and wiped his hands. "I've come to collect for Orochimaru-sama. I'm from the head branch and one of Orochimaru's head assistants."

"What did Orochimaru-sama want? If he wants our branch's reports he's going to have to talk with A-san," Yugito began to walk past him but the minute she was lined with him, she froze and her eyes widen.

He smirked, "I'll be taking her away from you now."

Yugito dropped her bag and tried to swing her arm so her elbow would hit him in the back of the head to cause him to pass out but he ducked easily and swept his foot underneath her. She fell forward and caught herself but cried out in pain when his feel crashed into her spine and caused her to fall through three floors of the building.

"Do you really think you could beat me?" he stepped and landed on the ground next to Yugito who was trying to crawl away. "Just give up already, you're wasting both our time."

"You can't have her," she tried to get up but cried out in pain when she felt him kick her straight in her ribs.

"You don't seem to be using her, give her up already," he grabbed Yugito by her hair and his right hand became covered in a black mist. He brought his right hand back but stopped and jumped out of the way to dodge a spear of blue and black flames that suck into the ground where he was. "Sneaky Nii-chan, very sneaky."

Yugito forced herself to her feet and looked up to see Matatabi nearby growling at the unknown man. She limbed her way over to Matatabi and clutched onto her flaming fur, "Why do you want Matatabi?"

"I need her," he smiled but his eyes widen when both Yugito and Matatabi showed up directly in front of him. He saw the ball of dark energy forming at Matatabi's mouth and it was already too late.

Matatabi released the ball of dark energy and it sent the unknown man flying out the window and onto the passing parade on the main street ten stories below. Yugito stepped to the edge of the broken window and watched as he hit the concrete down below and winched at the sight of it and the screaming of bystanders who had witness that tragic death.

Matatabi looked at Yugito calmly but started growling again and looked down at the unknown man's disfigured body.

"Matatabi?" Yugito looked down and her eyes widen in horror at what was happening down below.

"Man oh man," the unknown man groaned as his neck went back to its proper place while his legs and arms fixed themselves. The hole that had formed where his stomach was supposed to be healed completely and all the blood he had lost seeped back into his wounds before the closed. He stood up and cracked his neck before smirking and looked up to where Yugito was standing, "You're going to pay for that."

"Go Matatabi!" Yugito jumped onto Matatabi's back and hung on as she jumped from the window and onto the building across the street.

"Now you're making me chase you?" he sighed as he squat and ignored the citizens who were still watching him in horror. "You're going to regret that," he leaped and caused the ground below him to cave in.

Yugito looked over her shoulder and saw the unknown man catching up to them easily, "What is he?"

He smirked as his eyes whined a bright red, "Devour. Devour. Devour. Devour!"

Yugito clung to Matatabi more, "Faster Matatabi!"

Matatabi began to run faster but it was no use. The unknown man caught up to them and all three of them tumbled into the wasteland dump. Yugito crashed into one of the many mountain piles away from Matatabi and was pulling herself up when she froze and felt the agonizing feeling in her stomach, "H-how?"

"Come out, come out," the unknown man was walking amongst the mountains of rubble when he saw Yugito. He looked at her and his grin turn malicious along with the look in his eyes, "There you are."

Her eyes widen as tears filled her eyes, "Please."

"If you cry you'll just make me even more excited," he snickered as he held out his hand and watched as Yugito was drawn to him. He caught her by her throat and slammed her into the ground, causing his grin to grow even larger and make it seem his face would rip if he smiled anymore.

"Matatabi!" Yugito screamed and saw the light of Matatabi's blue flames nearby.

"Too late," Yugito saw the claws extending from the stranger's hands and tears filled her eyes. "Thank you for giving me Matatabi."

The last thing Matatabi heard before she passed out was the screaming of Yugito just a few feet away from her.

**next morning**

Naruko yawned as she walked over to the main computer and sat down with her cup of black coffee. She still had bed head and was in a pair of briefs with a crop top when she pulled up her monitor and saw the latest update in red within the Kasai Server.

Naruto was walking into the living room with half opened eyes when he heard Naruko's coffee mug hit the ground. He opened his eyes and quickly walked over to her and saw she was trembling, "Naruko? What's wrong Naruko?"

"He killed Yugito Nii. It's not possible, Nii-chan is impossible to beat, she's the best there is, how is this possible?" Naruko looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the screen and saw the report, "What?" He pulled up a chair and started searching through the file when he saw the photos. He felt an uncomfortable chill run over him at the sight of a dismembered and almost unrecognizable Nii. It wasn't until he got to the last picture that he felt the need to gag. The photo was simply of Nii's head that was full removed from her body with the numbers one thru nine above her head and the two crossed out.

"Who did this?" Naruko shook her head.

"What's going on?" Sasuke was walking out of the back with everyone else and saw the photos spread out against the main monitor.

"Someone killed Yugito Nii from Kumogakure," Naruto stood up and walked away from the monitor.

"What?" Gaara walked over and saw the report along with the photos, "How is that possible?" He looked at each of the photos but is eyes froze at the last photo and his eyes were focused on one part, "What is that?"

"Where?" Naruko watched him magnify the picture and saw the code on her neck. "I never noticed that."

Gaara stared at it for a moment before his eyes widen and he stepped back holding his head, "What the hell?"

"Gaara-kun?" Matsuri watched Gaara struggle to stay standing and ran to him when he fell over. She caught him and lay him on the ground and saw he had passed out and she looked at Naruko, "What's that coding?"

"I don't know," Naruko heard Naruto yell in agony and turned in her chair to watch him collapse where he was. "Onii-chan?" she stood up and ran over to him. "Onii-chan? Wake up Onii-chan!"

**Downtown Kumogakure**

"My, my, you made quite the mess with Yugito Nii and here," Kabuto sighed as he watched the stranger stand and swallow whatever he was eating. "What's it like being a cannibal?"

The stranger wiped his mouth but that just caused the blood to smear as he tossed a canister to Kabuto, "That's what he wanted right?"

Kabuto caught it and looked at its contents, "This is it. Thank you for your hard work. Now then, you didn't answer my question, what's it like being a cannibal?"

"I survive off eating other people, nothing special. Containing Matatabi took a lot of energy so I was exhausted and needed to refuel," he looked at his three victims. "They tasted weird. Probably alcoholics or drug addicts which isn't delicious at all."

"That's wonderful to know," Kabuto threw a key at the stranger and watched him catch it. "I need you to go collect Isobu."

"That ugly three tailed turtle?" he caught the key and put it in his pocket.

Kabuto nodded, "Yes. His Jinchuuriki is Yagura."

"Yagura? The Yodaime Mizukage?" the strange raised an eye brow.

"Yes, most of the branch chairs or top assassins have the demons in them since they do help enhance their abilities to unimaginable heights but of course, that's only if they know how to control it," Kabuto explained. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Whatever," he walked pass him.

"By the way," Kabuto heard him stop walking. "If you do a good job, we'll let you go after Satashi and Sakura. It would be a nice family reunion, wouldn't it Hoshio-san?"

Hoshio smirked, "I'll be sure to do my best then."

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **This one was pretty short but pretty good!

**Hoshio: **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to **RR&S**.

**Sakura: **Will we be able to save Hoshio?

**Satashi: **You'll find out eventually.

**Everyone: **Bye bye!


	8. Lost 8: Human Experiments

**Me: **What did you guys think of last chapter? I think we're about to experience something amazing soon!

**Sasuke: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong with **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Last Time: **

_** "That's wonderful to know," Kabuto threw a key at the stranger and watched him catch it. "I need you to go collect Isobu."**_

_** "That ugly three tailed turtle?" he caught the key and put it in his pocket. **_

_** Kabuto nodded, "Yes. His Jinchuuriki is Yagura."**_

_** "Yagura? The Yondaime Mizukage?" the strange raised an eye brow.**_

_** "Yes, most of the branch chairs or top assassins have the demons in them since they do help enhance their abilities to unimaginable heights but of course, that's only if they know how to control it," Kabuto explained. "I wish you the best of luck."**_

_** "Whatever," he walked pass him.**_

_** "By the way," Kabuto heard him stop walking. "If you do a good job, we'll let you go after Satashi and Sakura. It would be a nice family reunion, wouldn't it Hoshio-san?"**_

_** Hoshio smirked, "I'll be sure to do my best then."**_

**Lost: Chapter 8 – Human Experiments**

_"You'll be fine Naruto, you always are," the young man continued to rub Naruto's head who was still trembling and crying in his lap. They had been sitting there the longest and now that more and more of their comrades had gone into the room behind the windowless door, it was just the two of them left. _

_ "I don't want to go," Naruto cried as he continued to tremble. "It hurts!"_

_ "I know," the young man looked up and saw the door open where a doctor was standing with a mask over his face and spots on his apron. "Is it my turn?"_

_ "We'll be taking Naruto first this time Bee," the doctor said. _

_ "What?" Bee watched as two guards from the other room and grabbed Naruto. "Wait a minute, it's not his turn yet!"_

_ "Don't worry," the doctor smiled as he heard Naruto beg and scream to not be taken into the next room. "You'll have your turn soon Bee-san, it's just that Orochimaru-sama has requested that Naruto be tested first."_

_ "I don't want to!" Naruto screamed as he reached for Bee. "Help me! Help me!"_

_ "Naruto!" Bee stood up and ran for the door but it closed before he could get through. _

_ "Now then," the doctor put on a new pair of latex gloves as they strapped Naruto down onto the table. "Let's see if those drugged worked for you as well."_

_ Naruto struggled against his straps and his eyes widen when he heard the buzzing start. He looked up to see the doctor holding a bone saw and he began to cry more, "Don't! It hurts!"_

_ "Let's see how fast you can regrow a new limb, shall we?" the doctor spoke cheerfully and brought the saw closer to Naruto's leg._

_ Naruto watched as the doctor brought the saw closer to his leg and saw it came in contact with his skin, he threw his head back and arched his back as he screamed at the top of his lungs. _

Naruto sat up screaming in his bed but it was cut sort as he leaned over his bed and lost his lunch on the floor. He was drenched in sweat and was trembling while he lost the rest of his lunch. When he was left just dry heaving, he saw the light in his room turn on and he felt someone climb onto his bed.

"Onii-chan," Naruko put a hand on his shoulder and saw him look at her. She saw how pale he looked and saw the fear in his eyes, "Onii-chan, what happened?"

Naruto's eyes trembled and his vision blurred as tears filled his eyes, "Naruko."

"Onii-chan?" Naruko watched as Naruto hugged her tightly with his face in her chest. She hugged him back and heard more people walk in, "I don't know what's wrong with him."

"We'll worry about that once he's calmed down," Kushina sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Naruto's head. "Kakashi, can you get me some water and towels so we can clean up in here?"

"Sure," Kakashi left the room.

"Naruto…" Sakura watched as Naruto continued to tremble and cry as he clung to Naruko like his life depended on it.

"Gaara you shouldn't be walking!" Matsuri's voice could be heard down the hall near where they had put Gaara after he passed out.

"Naruto!" Gaara shouted in a strained voice as he struggled to walk down the hall. "Naruto!"

"Gaara!" Matsuri caught up to Gaara and caught him again before he fell over. "Gaara you need to be in bed, you've been passed out for two days."

"Naruto you know what he did to us!" Gaara shouted as he slid down against the wall and to the ground.

Naruko felt Naruto tighten his grip around her, "Onii-chan?"

"You know what he turned us into!" Gaara's voice cracked as tears filled his eyes. "He turned us into monsters!"

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed as tears flowed faster. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"He tried to kill me because I'm the first host! Nii was the second host! You're the ninth host!" Gaara shouted.

"Shut up!" Naruto let go of Naruko as he forced himself out of bed and stumbled into the hall way. "Don't speak about it, we agreed!"

"We can't hide anymore, he's coming after us!" Gaara shouted. "He got Nii and now he's after Yagura!"

"We agreed to never speak about it!" Naruto collapsed to his knees as he held his head. "We agreed to never talk about those painful memories!"

"What's going on?" Satashi questioned and saw Gaara look at him.

"We can't keep running!" Gaara had tears in his eyes. "Wake up Naruto!"

"I don't want too!" Naruto held his head tighter. "Not anymore! I don't want to remember those experiments! I don't want to remember any of it!"

"Naruto!" Minato knelt next to Naruto and saw as he began to hyperventilate with wide eyes and sweat falling off his face. "Gaara, what's happening?"

"Orochimaru took us and seven others and turned us into monsters!" Gaara shouted.

**a few hours later**

"I'm so sorry," Kushina was in tears as she hugged Naruto who had turned almost into an empty shell as Gaara told the horrors of what they and seven others experienced for several years before the experiments were done.

Matsuri looked at Gaara and saw he was trembling more than she had ever seen before. She grabbed his hand and noticed that it didn't help his trembling in the slightest but he held onto her hand for support, "So you just suppressed the memory of everything that happened to you in that room?"

"It seems to be that way," Kakashi saw that Gaara and Naruto wouldn't or couldn't talk anymore. "For something as traumatic as that to happen to them at such a young age, suppressing it was probably their best bet if they wanted to function properly in society."

"They would…" Naruto swallowed hard as he held his head, "they would inject us…with this medication that would make us…make us absolutely sick to our stomachs…"

Everyone looked at Naruto as he began to speak with long pauses as he would try to find the right words or just try to get the words out.

"We'd puke for hours and be in pain for hours until they'd call us back…back into this room in the back of the facility and one by one…one by one they'd take us into a white room and strap us down onto the table…" Naruto swallowed hard as to keep from losing anything that might be left in his stomach. He clenched his eyes shut tightly as he grabbed his hair and tried to talk, "They would have these terrible looks on their faces…while we tried to get free…and they would stand there and say 'I wonder if you can survive this' and stab you repeatedly and you would die but not stay dead…you regenerated too quickly…but you still felt the pain…"

"Naruto…" Minato felt his stomach churn as he listened to what his son endured while he was away.

"They would take limbs like they were just…just Pocky out of a goddamn bag," Naruto coughed as he looked at everyone. "I've lost my arms simultaneously fifty-three times, my right arm twenty times, my left are twenty-seven times, both legs simultaneously ninety times, right leg sixty-fix times, my left leg forty times, all limbs simultaneously one-hundred times. I've been stabbed four hundred and eighty seven times; they would cut each finger off and wait for it to regenerate before cutting it again."

"How terrible," Kushina was bawling uncontrollably at hearing her son's suffering so long through Orochimaru's hands. She shook her hand and looked at Minato and saw he was on the verge of tears himself.

"I'm not human," Naruto had tears in his eyes. "They stole that from us…they turned us into the ultimate weapons using some damned beast Orochimaru created and the nine of us were compatible for each one."

Naruko was in tears as she watched Naruto break down finally and let the tears rush down his cheeks. She quickly went to him and hugged him as tight as she could and felt him cling to her like he did early as if his life depended on it.

"Now he's gathering the beast he created and put in each of us," Gaara saw everyone look at him now. "I don't know why he's doing it but I have the first beast Shukaku. Yugito Nii had the second one, Matatabi. The third one belongs to Yagura, the Yodaime Mizukage of Mist and Orochimaru may already have one of his men out to get him."

"Yagura is strong, he'll be able to put up a fight," Fugaku said and saw the doubtful look on Gaara's face. "What is it?"

"Whoever he sent out to get Yugito Nii, they're strong. Stronger than whoever he went after me," Gaara shivered at the memory of Yugito Nii in pieces as shown in the pictures from early. "He ripped Yugito Nii to shreds…if he's capable of so much…he has a chance against the rest of us…"

"Can we get into Mist City surveillance cameras wherever they are?" Sasuke questioned and saw Satsuki nod and walk over to the computers. "Will you be able to do it without getting caught?"

Satsuki nodded as she began to type. "Mist security isn't as tough as the others for some reason so it will be an easy hack."

"Look for Yagura," Minato walked over to the screen and watched dozens of windows come up that showed current surveillance of different parts of Mist City. "There," Minato pointed to one screen where Yagura was walking out of Mist Headquarters. "He's okay."

"That's good," Mikoto sighed but it was replaced with a gasp as Yagura suddenly jumped ou t of the way and Hoshio landed on the ground where Yagura was, causing a massive dent in the ground that caused the concrete to crumble to pebbles.

"Hoshio?" Satashi walked up to the screens and he went pale at the sight of his younger brother.

"Who?" Sakura questioned and looked at the screen to see the Haruno resemblance. "Onii-chan, who is he?"

"Your older brother Hoshio…" Satashi watched as Hoshio began to attack Yagura head on and easily dodge Yagura's counterattacks.

**Kasai Headquarters: Mist City Division**

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Hoshio shouted as he easily dodged each attack of Yagura's with a sadistic smirk on his face. "You Jinchuuriki are supposed to be the ultimate weapon, how about you start acting like it?"

Yagura landed on a nearby building and snarled, "What the hell is this guy?"

"Run Yagura!" Isobu shouted from inside of Yagura.

"Huh?" Yagura got distracted and didn't have time to react to Hoshio's speed as he showed up directly in front of him with the same sadistic smirk and a hand through his stomach. Yagura coughed up blood and looked down where Hoshio's arm was, "Why aren't I healing?"

"You cocky bastard," Hoshio's smirk faded. "You relied on that in this fight? How shameful," Hoshio pinned Yagura down to the roof of the building they were on and pulled the canister he had from off the back of his belt. "I'll be taking Isobu now," He shoved the canister into the hole and watched as the canister shined brightly for a few seconds before it faded and the canister locked, "There we go."

Yagura lay there with wide eyes as he looked at Hoshio, "Who…are you?"

"I'm the Collector," Hoshio licked the blood off his hand and a new shine came into his eyes. "Tasty…"

**The Lost**

Everyone watched in horror as Hoshio gladly took a massive chunk out of Yagura's stomach and began to eat happily.

"What the hell is he?" Sasuke looked at Satashi. "What did they do to him?"

"I don't know," Satashi shouted in confusion as he held his head. "He disappeared right before Sakura was born…we all thought he was dead…"

"Orochimaru turned him into a pet," Gaara looked away from the screen. "Shut it off!"

Satsuki nodded weakly as she left the Mist City Surveillance System and turned her back to the computer screens, "Is it safe to assume that everyone who has ever 'died' within Kasai while Orochimaru was in charge is either missing or a human experiment?"

"Let's just assume that from now on," Minato looked at Satashi. "We'll hack into the system and see if Hoshio's file is anywhere in there, for now, just try focusing on other things okay?"

Satashi nodded, "Y-yes sir."

"Come on," Naruko was helping Naruto his feet who was trembling. "You need rest, go take a nap okay?"

Naruto nodded, "I'll try…"

"You too Gaara," Matsuri looked at him and saw him shake his head. "Why not?"

"The nightmares…they'll come back…" Gaara looked away. "I won't sleep…"

**later that night**

Sakura yawned loudly as she stretched and walked towards the kitchen in her shorts and tank top. She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes when she noticed the main light was on for the kitchen and when she walked in, she saw Naruto sitting at the table with a bowl of uneaten ramen in front of him. She saw he was exhausted and when she stepped in, he turned and looked at her with wide and terrified eyes, "Naruto-kun…"

"Oh…hey," Naruto forced a smile. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Sakura shook her head and walked over to the table before she sat next to him. "Your ramen is cold…how long have you been awake?"

"Um," Naruto looked at his ramen and then at the clock. "I guess I never really went to sleep to begin with…"

Sakura grabbed his hand and saw him look at her, "You need your rest Naruto-kun."

"I can't sleep knowing those nightmares are going to come back," Naruto gripped her hand. "I'll be fine, I can go at least a week without sleeping."

"Doesn't mean it's healthy," Sakura protested. She stood up without letting go of his hand, "Come on, you're sleeping in my bed tonight."

"What?" Naruto watched Sakura drag him out of the kitchen and down the hall. "Sakura-chan…it's okay. I'll be fine."

"You're getting some sleeping," Sakura glared at him and saw him winch. "Protest again and I won't hesitate to knock you out to get you to sleep, understand?"

Naruto reluctantly nodded and walked into Sakura's room and saw her king sized bed with messy covers, "What did you go into the kitchen to get?"

"Water, but I'll be fine," Sakura saw Naruto was still in his clothes from earlier and she sighed. "Hang on, I'll get you a change of clothes. Don't move from that spot or you'll be in trouble."

Naruto obediently stayed in position and watched Sakura leave the room. He stood there in the dark for a few minutes before Sakura came back with a change of clothes from his room. He took them and looked at her, "Thank you…"

"Now change while I get water," Sakura ordered and left the room again.

Naruto sighed as he pulled off his shirt and jeans that he'd been in all day. He walked over to Sakura's bed and put the clothes down but froze when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He saw the scars from where the dismemberment had occurred and he tried to look away but couldn't. He stood there for what seemed like eternity as flashes of what happened in that room came back quickly but he was quickly snapped out of it when Sakura came back and squeaked at the sight of a Naruto only in his boxers.

"Get dressed stupid," Sakura closed the door behind her and walked over to him. "Geez, you're hopeless."

"S-sorry," Naruto quickly put on his basketball shorts and tank top before he turned and saw Sakura was watching him. "Sakura?"

Sakura sighed and took a sip of some of her water before walking to her side of the bed and climbing in, "I'll be looking forward to the day when you go back to being your old self."

Naruto saw Sakura look at him and smile now and pat the spot next to her, "Sakura-chan."

"Get in," Sakura ordered and saw Naruto reluctantly climb into her bed. "Is there anything I can do to help you sleep?"

"No…" Naruto stared at the ceiling. "I'll just lay here, go ahead and sleep."

Sakura puffed her cheeks but sighed heavily, "Fine." Sakura climbed underneath the covers and curled into a ball like she always did when she slept and closed her eyes, "Good night."

Naruto looked at her back, "Good night…"

**next day**

Sakura couldn't help but enjoy the non-overwhelming warmth that enveloped her as she awoke from a night's sleep. She couldn't help but nuzzle into the warmth that reached from her back to the front of her and she enjoyed the firmness of it. She moaned in satisfaction as she felt something wrap around her waist and hold her closer to the warmth.

"Well, this is interesting, isn't it?" Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone from Sakura's doorway.

"What are you talking about?" Satsuki walked into the room and she gasp at the sight. "Who knew?"

Sakura opened her eyes now and sat up slowly while rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "What are you doing in here?"

"The better question is, why are you and Naruto cuddled up together so early in the morning?" Sasuke raised an eye brow.

Sakura looked at Sasuke in confusion before looking down and saw that what had wrapped itself around her waist early was Naruto's arm that was now in her lap. She also noticed that the whole comfortable warmth was actually Naruto's body heat but she couldn't get mad because he was sleeping and didn't seem to be having nightmares.

"She's smiling," Satsuki pointed out and saw Sakura blush. "Did you and Naruto do something dirty last night while everyone was asleep?"

"We did not!" Sakura shouted and saw Naruto's eyes open slowly as he sat up and smile at her sleepily in an unbelievably adorable way as his bed head added to it.

"Morning," Naruto yawned and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke and Satsuki. "Morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Sasuke ask and saw Naruto nod. "That's good, at least you and Gaara are sleeping."

"Kyun!" Satsuki saw Naruto's morning state and fell against the doorframe as she held her shirt.

"Kyun?" Sasuke and Naruto looked at Satsuki before they watched her stumble out the room and call for Naruko's support.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Sasuke shrugged. "Get cleaned up and come eat okay?"

"Will do," Naruto waved sleepily and watched Sasuke walk away.

"No nightmares?" Sakura saw Naruto shake his head. "Glad to hear that."

"Thank you," Naruto yawned again and climbed out of the bed lazily as he dragged his feet towards the front door. "Let's get some breakfast Sakura."

"Coming," Sakura smiled as she climbed out of bed and walked with Naruto down the hall. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's early morning behavior as he continued to yawn and rub his eyes like he was a toddler being woken up to eat.

The giggling stopped however when they came into the main room and saw everyone standing around and staring specifically at the intruder sitting on their couch casually as if he'd been invited in.

"Oh," Hoshio stood up and smiled when he saw Naruto, "you're here."

"Hoshio…" Satashi saw Hoshio completely disregard his being there as they watched him pull out a canister and toss it into the air before catching it again.

"I'll be taking Kurama from you now," Hoshio smirked.

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **Hoshio has appeared!

**Naruto: **Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to **RR&S** as always.

**Everyone: **See you next time!


	9. Lost 9: We're A Team

**Me: **Here is yet another installment to my story **Lost** which is actually going a lot better than I originally thought it would be.

**Sakura: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Naruto: **Please enjoy.

**Last Time: **

_** "No nightmares?" Sakura saw Naruto shake his head. "Glad to hear that."**_

_** "Thank you," Naruto yawned again and climbed out of the bed lazily as he dragged his feet towards the front door. "Let's get some breakfast Sakura."**_

_** "Coming," Sakura smiled as she climbed out of bed and walked with Naruto down the hall. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's early morning behavior as he continued to yawn and rub his eyes like he was a toddler being woken up to eat. **_

_** The giggling stopped however when they came into the main room and saw everyone standing around and staring specifically at the intruder sitting on their couch casually as if he'd been invited in. **_

_** "Oh," Hoshio stood up and smiled when he saw Naruto, "you're here." **_

_** "Hoshio…" Satashi saw Hoshio completely disregard his being there as they watched him pull out a canister and toss it into the air before catching it again. **_

_** "I'll be taking Kurama from you now," Hoshio smirked. **_

**Lost: Chapter 9 – We're A Team!**

"Hoshio, calm down," Satashi stood in front of Naruto so Hoshio would have to look at him. "We can talk about this, we can help you get out of Orochimaru's grasp and you can join us here."

"Join you?" Hoshio scoffed. "Why the hell would I join you? I don't get to kill to my heart's content with you people and it's no fun. You're just a nuisance for Orochimaru-sama and one day, each one of your names are going to land in front of me." Hoshio smirked and the look in his eyes became blood thirsty, "And when your names finally land in front of me, I won't hesitate to come find you and kill each of you as ordered."

"Hoshio…" the look of pain on Satashi's face was evident and everyone in the room saw that Hoshio was beyond saving.

"But I have to wait for that opportunity," Hoshio wiped his mouth and looked at Naruto. "Get out of the way Satashi, I have work to do and I'm starving."

Satashi looked over his shoulder at Naruto and then looked back at Hoshio, "I can't let Orochimaru keep controlling you." Satashi ran the ring on his thumb against his right arm and saw his blood flow black before solidifying into a blade.

"I get to fight Black Blood and Kurama now?" Hoshio smirked. "You're really going to make me die of excitement Satashi. I guess I can thank you for that much as your younger brother, Onii-chan."

Satashi winched and was prepared to attack before Satashi was knocked out of the room and through the slid brick wall to the outside. Satashi saw that Itachi was the one who had attacked Hoshio and he felt a tugging at his heart, "Itachi…"

"We have to pack up what we can in here so we can move. Distract him so we can salvage as much as possible," Itachi looked at Naruto and saw he had woken up fully now. "Help us pack up; you don't need to be out there."

"S-sure," Naruto saw Sakura tie up her hair and head over to the closet where they kept most of their weapons before reaching in and pulling out two hand guns and a dagger. "Sakura, what are you doing?"

"I'm protecting you," Sakura didn't look at him as she grabbed a few extra sleeves. "The one thing my siblings and I have in common is that we were all injected with the same drug that enhances our abilities beyond that of humans or members of Kasai. I don't know if we'll be able to beat Hoshio, but we have to try," Sakura looked at Satashi, "right?"

Satashi nodded, "Right."

"Be careful," Naruto saw Sakura nod beyond leaving through the hole with Satashi.

"Alright, pack up any information we've gathered since being here, we haven't had a chance to transfer the data on our laptops to the main hard drive so we don't need to worry about data transfers," Minato explained and saw everyone else begin to start gathering what they needed.

"Nee Itachi," Hoshio groaned as he pulled himself out the rubble, "that hurt you know?" Hoshio watched his arm fix itself and he looked up to see Sakura and Satashi standing a few feet in front of him, "What is this? A sibling battle is it?"

"I can't let you hurt Naruto," Sakura held a tight grip around her dagger and saw her brother look at her with blank eyes.

"You want to fight me in order to protect Kurama?" Hoshio stood up and cracked his neck. He looked at Sakura and held her eyes for a few moments and smirked when he noticed her begin to tremble, "You're not cut out to be Lost. You're still a coward on Kasai's leash and you don't know how to function without your master."

"Is that why you stay with him?" Satashi shouted. "Is that why you refuse to leave Orochimaru's side because you wouldn't know how to function without him telling you what to do?"

Hoshio looked at Satashi and raised an eye brow, "Do I have to explain myself to you again? I already told you why I stay by Orochimaru's side. I stay because he lets me kill people. I've killed dozens and with each new person I kill, I get more and more excited and more and more devoted to Orochimaru-sama." Hoshio began to chuckle as his green eyes started to turn into a bright red, "The screams I get to hear as they beg for their lives…that really is the best feeling to me."

"Hoshio," Satashi snarled.

"Hearing Yugito Nii beg for her life was the best," Hoshio grabbed his shirt above his chest as he began to pant and look at his siblings. "It was pathetic how she thought she was so high and mighty before I had her backed into a corner with no way of escape! Those kills really are the best. Bringing those bastards down to the level of dirt as I rip them to pieces and show them who's actually on top."

Sakura swallowed as she saw her brother begin to slip away from them.

"You know," Hoshio continued to pant as his eyes began to dart everywhere, "I'm getting too excited and now I want to kill again." His eyes froze as he looked towards the sky and a large, malicious smirk crawled onto his face slowly as he eyes fixed onto Sakura, "Can I kill you Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura took a step back.

"It'll be fun," Hoshio chuckled as he took a step forward. "If you die, Kurama will definitely come forward and that'll make it an easier job for me. Killing is fun and all but when they just lie down and die for me, it's really the best!"

"I won't let you touch her!" Satashi shouted and was going to attack Hoshio but froze when Hoshio looked at him. His eyes widen as he coughed up blood before being sent several feet away by a powerful force.

"So annoying," Hoshio scoffed and looked back at Sakura. "Now then, lie down and die for me little sister."

"I won't be that easy to beat," Sakura's voice came out shaky and she could see the amusement on Hoshio's face. "I won't go down without a fight! I will protect Naruto!"

"That's adorable," Hoshio took one step and instantly showed up in front of Sakura before grabbing her by her throat. "Fine then," Hoshio smiled, "I'll give you a fight since you won't lie down. I should probably tenderize my next meal anyway so cry plenty, okay?" Hoshio lifted Sakura off the ground and slammed her down into the concrete causing the ground to create a medium sized crater around the two of them.

Sakura let out a silent scream as she came into contact with the ground. Her vision blurred as she pain vibrated throughout her body and she was sure she felt a few bones break as a result of the impact. She felt Hoshio's grip tighten around her neck and she gasped as she scratched at his arm and tried to make an audible word but failed.

"You really are the failed experiment out of the four of us," Hoshio clenched his teeth as he tightened his grip.

"N-," Sakura's voice was fading as she felt the world around her begin to disappear.

"Sakura!"

Sakura felt Hoshio release his grip from around her neck as her airways opened, she rolled over onto her side and gasped. She could feel the bones in her body that had broken begin to repair themselves and she looked up to see both Naruto and Sasuke standing in front of her in her defense, "Sasuke, Naruto…"

"Are you okay?" Naruto looked over his shoulder at her and quickly went to her side to help her stand to her feet. "It looks like your injuries are already healing so we don't need to worry about that."

"That's good," Sasuke looked at Sakura and sighed. "Don't scare us like that; we thought we lost you for a second."

Sakura felt tears in her eyes and clenched her fist, "I'm sorry…"

"Hm?" the two of them looked at her with confused looks on their face.

"I still can't protect myself…even after all these years…" Sakura felt the tears race down her cheeks as she looked at the two of them. "I really am a weakling."

Naruto chuckled, "I thought I already told you this before. You don't need to apologize. We're a team you idiot. And that means that we're there for one another and we'll always protect you not only because it's what we're supposed to do but it's what we want to do."

"We still want to make sure you're safe because you're precious to us Sakura," Sasuke looked forward and saw Hoshio start to pull himself together.

Sakura thought back to the time when they rescued Sakura from Orochimaru and now six years later they were rescuing her again and giving her the same lecture as before. She wiped her eyes and saw Naruto stand next to Sasuke while keeping her behind them.

"Get somewhere safe with the others, we'll handle him," Naruto ask but saw Sakura push the two of them apart and stand with them in front of Hoshio. "Sakura-chan?"

"I'm not going to run away and watch from the sidelines anymore," Sakura clenched her fist. "This isn't your fight, it's mine."

"Sakura," Sasuke saw Hoshio stand up and glare at the three of them. "Are you sure? It could get real dangerous real fast."

Sakura giggled and looked at the two of them, "Danger is something people that are Lost strive for, isn't it?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at one another before looking at Sakura, "You're right!"

"Well then," Sakura smirked as she made eye contact with Hoshio, "let's enjoy."

"Roger that," Sasuke and Naruto watched as Sakura brought her fist down towards the ground and the two of them jumped out of the way as her fist made contact. Instantly, the ground began to crumble around them and Hoshio was caught in the shock of Sakura's punch.

Hoshio struggled to stand on his feet as the ground quake beneath him and he quickly lost sight of Sakura as more pieces of the ground came upward and made an obstacle course. He snarled, "I thought I told you to lay down and die?"

"It's not going to be that easy!" Sakura showed up in front of Hoshio and punched him square in the face, sending him straight through several buildings. She whistled and watched as Naruto and Sasuke ran after Hoshio. The smile on her face was larger than it had been in a while and it was possible because she was finally working together with Sasuke and Naruto or it was because she was able to show how much stronger she'd gotten over the years.

"Damn bitch," Hoshio slid to a stop before hitting the next abandoned building and he looked up in time to see Sasuke headed for him. He dodged quickly and saw smoke rise as Sasuke came in contact with the ground. Hoshio landed a few feet away and his eyes darted around rapidly as he tried to figure out where the next attack was coming from.

Quickly, and without Hoshio noticing, Naruto landed a powerful punch to the center of Hoshio's spin that snapped at the contact and sent Hoshio through the abandoned streets for a few feet. Naruto shook his hand and watched as Sasuke walked out and stood next to him, "She really has gotten stronger."

"Definitely," Sasuke put his hands into his pockets and watched as Hoshio began to stand up. "He never stays down does he?"

"He's a result of K713, there's no such thing as staying down."

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked up to see Kabuto standing on a piece of rubble nearby. He stood there with a calm face and adjusted his glasses before looking down on them in the same condescending fashion he always did.

"Hoshio, get up," Kabuto sighed and saw Hoshio stand and walk over to him. "What do you think you're doing here?"

Hoshio didn't look at Kabuto.

"This wasn't your mission," Kabuto snarled. "You disobeyed direct orders from Orochimaru-sama!"

"I needed to kill someone," Hoshio snarled. "Yagura wasn't worth the energy I wasted on him!"

"We're leaving," Kabuto stepped down off the pile of rubble and looked back at Sasuke and Naruto. "You're lucky Orochimaru-sama called Hoshio back, otherwise you'd be dead."

Hoshio continued to snarl before Kabuto finally looked back at them. Hoshio turned his gaze away from Naruto specifically and the two of them disappeared instantly.

"Where'd he go?" Sakura ran up to Sasuke and Naruto and saw them shake their heads. "He left?"

"Disappeared," Sasuke responded and heard groaning coming from nearby. The three of them turned and saw Satashi walking out from wherever he'd been thrown with blood on the corner of his mouth and his clothes slightly torn, "Are you okay?"

"I survived that somehow," Satashi scratched his stomach and looked at Sakura. "You're okay?"

Sakura nodded, "I'm fine."

"Good," Satashi patted her head and saw three vans pull up. "Where do we head to next?"

"We're moving to Mist City," Naruko called from the passenger seat.

"Alright then," Naruto climbed into the back of the van with Sakura and Sasuke while Satashi climbed into the second van.

"Nice job today Sakura," Naruko watched as Minato drove off and started to head out of the abandoned district in Sand.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Naruko and saw she was busy working on her tablet.

"Did you just compliment Sakura?" Naruto poked Naruko's cheek and pulled his finger back as she snapped at it. He chuckled and looked at Sakura, "Looks like you made a good impression on Naruko."

Sakura giggled, "I'm glad."

Naruko blushed and continued to work without saying anything to anyone in the van.

**Mist City: Lost Hideout**

"We're all set!" Naruko called as the monitors of her computers came to life in the main room.

"We should be able to stay here for a while considering that Kabuto said that Orochimaru doesn't need Naruto yet," Gaara explained and saw Naruto nod. "But we can't be too relaxed; Orochimaru didn't get Shukaku from me so he might come back for me eventually."

"Don't worry," Kakashi was busy reading his favorite book and waved his hand to Gaara. "We're ready for whatever Orochimaru decides to throw at us and it seems like Hoshio will be on lockdown for a while. Everyone here knows how Orochimaru gets when you disobey his orders."

"The Box," Sasuke sighed and saw Gaara look at him. "The Box was a punishment tool Orochimaru used on those who didn't obey his every order. Naruto and I were sent down there a few times."

"The Box?" Matsuri repeated. "What happens in there?"

"Nothing," Naruto looked at Matsuri. "He locks you in completely dark box and only opens it every six hours to feed you and that's just leftovers from the meals. But, you only got fed if he was feeling generous, otherwise you wouldn't eat."

"Sounds terrible," Matsuri saw Naruto nod.

"The longest I had been down there was three weeks," Naruto scratched his cheek. "They only fed me three times during those three weeks and gave me one gallon of water to survive on."

"We're not going to talk about this right now," Kushina declared and saw everyone look at her. "For the last few days I've had to listen to you all talk about the torture you had to endure at Kasai and I don't want to hear it anymore. Now I'm going to be a mother and go into the kitchen and cook for everyone with Mikoto. You all are going to relax and watch TV like normal teenagers and wait for dinner, got it?"

"Sure?" they all said in unison and watched as Kushina and Mikoto walked into the kitchen and began to rummage through the groceries they'd bought before coming to the hideout.

Minato sighed and sat next to Kakashi, "When did you get into Icha Icha Paradise?"

"A while ago," Kakashi replied without missing a beat.

"We should go and buy you some new clothes," Satsuki scratched her chin as she looked at Sakura. "And by clothes I mean clothes you'd wear on a mission, not the same get-up you wore when you went on missions for Kasai. You're a member of Lost now."

Sakura looked at Satsuki and saw how hard she was glaring at her attire, "Um, sure?"

"Great!" Satsuki jumped. "We'll go look around tomorrow!"

Sasuke sighed, "All you do is shop."

"Not true," Satsuki shouted.

**Kasai Headquarters: Konoha Division **

Orochimaru slammed the door shut and locked it tight while ignoring the screams of Hoshio who was begging to be let out already, "How many letters are in Naruto's name?"

"Orochimaru-sama! Let me out please!" Hoshio pleaded.

"Answer the question Hoshio," Orochimaru demanded calmly.

"S-six," Hoshio responded, slightly panicked. "Six letters!"

"And how many letters are in Kurama's name?" Orochimaru questioned.

"Five," Hoshio responded, still panicked. "Orochimaru-sama please let me out! I won't go against your orders anymore! Don't leave me in here!"

"Six times five is thirty," Orochimaru tossed the key to opening the box across the room and put his hands in his pockets. "And thirty times the amount of letters in your name, which is seven, you end up with two hundred and ten. That's how long you'll be staying down here."

"Two hundred and ten hours?" Hoshio sounded slightly hopeful.

"Days," Orochimaru turned his back to the box and headed towards the door.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Hoshio cried out louder than before. "Orochimaru-sama let me out! Please!"

Orochimaru closed the door behind him and locked it with his master key. He looked at Kabuto who was standing across the way, "No one is to enter this room without my say so. You are to not feed him unless I say so, got it?"

"Yes sir," Kabuto nodded and watched Orochimaru walk away from the door. Kabuto ignored Hoshio's pleading as he followed Orochimaru away from the door and towards his office. "What are we do to while Hoshio is locked away?"

"We'll let them enjoy a few days to themselves before I send out a team worthy enough to retrieve the next one," Orochimaru explained.

"Yes sir," Kabuto smiled.

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **Yikes, poor Hoshio.

**Sakura: **Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to **RR&S**.

**Hoshio: **We'll see you next chapter.

**Everyone: **Farewell! Until next time!


	10. Lost 10: Free for the Moment

**Me: **Hello you wonderful people who read my stories! I just wanted to say thank you for the continued support and tolerance towards me for when I constantly end up rewriting most stories but, it seems like lately, I'm doing better! Such as writing a new **Vampire Rose** that is actually going pretty well that will be getting posted in a little while.

**Sakura: **Kyu-sama's latest update of **Vampire Rose **will be released after she writes ten chapters of it. The good news it, she already has seven chapters done!

**Naruto**: Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Last Time: **

_** "Two hundred and ten hours?" Hoshio sounded slightly hopeful.**_

_** "Days," Orochimaru turned his back to the box and headed towards the door. **_

_** "Orochimaru-sama!" Hoshio cried out louder than before. "Orochimaru-sama let me out! Please!"**_

_** Orochimaru closed the door behind him and locked it with his master key. He looked at Kabuto who was standing across the way, "No one is to enter this room without my say so. You are to not feed him unless I say so, got it?"**_

_** "Yes sir," Kabuto nodded and watched Orochimaru walk away from the door. Kabuto ignored Hoshio's pleading as he followed Orochimaru away from the door and towards his office. "What are we do to while Hoshio is locked away?"**_

_** "We'll let them enjoy a few days to themselves before I send out a team worthy enough to retrieve the next one," Orochimaru explained. **_

_** "Yes sir," Kabuto smiled.**_

**Lost: Chapter 10 – Free for the Moment**

Sakura stretched as she woke up to feel the morning sun's ray against her skin. She opened her eyes and saw some of the light from outside leaking into her room so her room was lit in the mid-morning sun. She sat up and smiled at the familiar feeling of Naruto's arm draped across her waist.

She looked at him and saw he was still sound asleep with his usual serious case of bed head against his pillow. He had tried sleeping alone at night and usually that's how most night's started but every morning Naruto would end up in Sakura's room. And since they'd been in Mist, which had been almost a month, the nightmares seemed to be worst and more vivid, according to Naruto and Gaara.

Naruto moved a little in his sleep before opening his eyes a little.

"Good morning," Sakura saw Naruto sit up and rub his eyes as he gave her a tired smile.

"Good morning," Naruto yawned and stretched which caused some of his muscles to flex which caused the slightest blush on Sakura's cheeks. "I promise I'll be able to sleep by myself one night."

"It's fine," Sakura smiled. "I'm used to you sleeping in the same bed as me now."

Naruto looked at her for a moment, "Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded, "I'm sure."

"Oh stop being mushy and kiss already."

Sakura blushed along with Naruto as they both saw Sasuke and Naruko standing in the doorway together.

"Come on," Sasuke was already fully dressed in a pair of black jeans while wearing a black and blue flannel shirt with a pair of shades hanging in the pocket.

"We're going out," Naruko was fully clothed for once and was in a black and orange plaid skirt with a white shirt and black suit shirt over it with the sleeves rolled up.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto ask.

"Infiltrate Mist Headquarters," Naruko announced. "It's a Mist Holiday so everyone is going to be out of the office today. Infiltrate and hacking is always best at the source."

"Is it just the four of us?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke nodded, "Everyone else is going to be out at the festival and keeping an eye on the area while we do work inside the building."

"Well I guess that'll be okay," Naruto climbed out of Sakura's bed. "We haven't had any actual action since our altercation with Hoshio."

"Exactly, which is why we're using today's festival to our advantage," Naruko smiled.

"Be dressed in twenty minutes," Sasuke ordered and left with Naruko.

**Downtown Mist**

"This really is a big festival isn't it?" Sakura said as she walked arm in arm with Naruto while they walked through the crowded streets with hoods over their heads.

"Definitely," Naruto looked around and took note of all the Kasai operatives that were still wearing their uniforms enjoying the festival.

"Keep your heads low and hoods up," Sasuke spoke without looking at the two of them. "Surveillance of the streets has gone up since the last meeting with Hoshio and Kabuto so it's best to just blend into the crowd and keep our faces out of view from the cameras."

"Roger that," Naruko teased Sasuke and saw him glare at her.

"Just follow us," Sasuke said and moved through the crowd, this time holding Naruko's hand to make it easier to move through the crowd.

Sakura noticed Naruko's face turn red at the way their fingers laced and she saw Naruko noticed Sakura trying not to giggle. Naruko stuck her tongue out in return though once she saw Naruto grab Sakura's hand and follow them.

"This should be the alley," Naruko led Sasuke down an alley and ran her hand against the wall to the left of them. She paused for a moment before pushing in a single brick and watching a door go into the wall, "Every Kasai building has one of these."

"Let's go," Sasuke walked inside ahead of them and removed the hood from his head.

Naruko pulled out her tablet and typed and watched all the cameras shut off almost shortly after she tapped her screen a few times, "I love being a hacker."

"Which way?" Sasuke question.

"Keep going straight," Naruko answered as she looked down at her tablet. "There should be a flight of stairs coming up, we'll take those for two floors and go through the first door on the left. We can take the elevator from there."

"Okay," Sasuke followed her directions and they were on the elevator in a few minutes, ascending towards the main control floor.

"They have a passcode?" Naruko sighed and pulled out her phone. "Let's see, this shouldn't be too hard," Naruko placed her phone against the screen and watched as the passcode appeared, allowing them access to the control floor. "The security in the building is always easier than trying to hack it from the outside."

"You really are prepared for anything huh?" Sasuke saw Naruko blush and he chuckled. "It's nice having you around, Minato has been messing up a few times lately hasn't he?"

"Just a little," Naruko mumbled.

Naruto didn't seem to care that his sister was blushing about Sasuke which caused Sakura to nudge him. He looked at her and raised an eye brow, "What is it?"

"You're weird for an older brother," Sakura whispered as Naruko and Sasuke continued to banter. "Wouldn't an older brother be messing with the guy flirting with his sister?"

"Flirting?" Naruto looked at Naruko and Sasuke. "I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" Sakura was confused now.

"Sasuke and Naruko have been dating for almost three years now," Naruto saw Sasuke and Naruko look at the two of them.

"You didn't know that?" Sasuke said as he watched Naruko hug him and bury her face in his chest. "I thought Naruto would've told you by now."

"No, he didn't tell me," Sakura saw how Naruko seemed to actually be cute now besides her usual sassy attitude.

"Oh, we're here," Sasuke saw the doors open and he saw Naruko let go of him. He followed behind a skipping Naruko with Naruto at his side and Sakura behind them.

"I haven't been in one of these in so long," Naruko said as her eyes shined like those of a child on Christmas morning. "Do you think we'll be able to upgrade the main hideout to something like this eventually?"

"Maybe," Sasuke watched Naruko take a seat at the main computer and looked at Sakura. "Get in there."

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "There's no way I'll be able to hack into something like this. I'm still learning."

"It's fine," Naruko smiled at Sakura. "I'm here so if you end up messing something up, I'll be able to clean it up in no time."

"Are you sure?" Sakura saw Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and smile at her.

"It's fine, Naruko was the one who said you should come instead of Satsuki. She believes in your ability to help her hack into the system so go show her what you've learn so far, okay?" Naruto saw Sakura hesitate but she nodded and sat next to Naruko.

"Alright!" Naruko cheered and looked at the keyboard. "Time to wake up," Naruko smiled and placed her hand over the hand reader that allowed the computer to be powered and watch access be granted just before the computers powered on.

Sakura watched Naruko pull off the fake layer of skin and toss it behind her before cracking her fingers and neck, "You're really impressive."

"Thank you," Naruko smiled.

"Now ladies, let's see what you can get," Naruto stood next to Sakura and watched as the two of them began to type and shuffle through anything they could find.

"We're mostly looking for information on K-713, who it was used on, what was the purpose, and more about what happened to Naruto and the others during the early years of Orochimaru's reign," Naruko explained as she continued to type with Sakura. "And we also need to find the information on Hoshio and see what data Orochimaru has collected on him so we can be better prepared for when he's sent back which I don't think will be anytime soon."

Sakura typed just as quickly as Naruko and their eyes darted across the screen as firewall after firewall appeared for anything they opened but they quickly dismantled the wall and continued with their research.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his neck, "I don't think I want to learn more about what happened to me all those years ago. I just have memories of when they were chopping me up, nothing else."

"Well we're still going to look, maybe we can reverse the effects," Naruko ended her statement there before continuing to type.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw him nod at him, "If you believe you can reverse the effects, then I'll be waiting for those results."

"Great," Naruko smiled.

"I found Hoshio's file," Sakura unlocked Hoshio's file and saw several pieces of information come up. "It looks like he was the second subject so that makes Kabuto the first one after all. His stats are high and he's nick named 'The Collector'?" Sakura continued to read, "He was the one who went after Yugito Nii and Yagura who was the Yodaime Mizukage of this city. Apparently he has the ability to withdraw whatever beast Orochimaru put into the nine of you with ease and he locks them into special containment canisters like the one he was carrying earlier."

"Do we die if the beast is withdrawn?" Naruto ask.

Sakura continued to read, "It doesn't say anything about the after effects of having the beast drawn out. It just has a check list here of who he's collected from so far and the results and both of them so far are one hundred present. It looks like he hasn't gone after the fourth person yet and it's been a month which means something may be wrong with Hoshio right now considering that the first three attacks happened within weeks of one another."

"Any information on Hoshio's current state in there?" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura shuffled around for a few seconds, "Here…"

Naruto looked at the screen, "Solitary confinement for two hundred and ten days. He's only served fifteen of them…"

"That's probably because he came without Orochimaru's permission to come and capture Naruto," Sasuke thought for a moment. "Kabuto did snap at him for apparently going against orders before they disappeared."

"I'm not sure how to feel about the guy," Naruko sighed. "Sure he tried to kill us but he's also Sakura and Satashi's brother and no one deserves two hundred and ten days of solitary confinement."

"Keep looking, we'll worry about Hoshio later," Naruko saw that Sakura was slightly upset. "We just need a little more information on K-713 and then maybe a little bit extra information on anything else we can find and might find useful."

**later that night**

Sakura sighed heavily as she stood alone in the shower with the hot water rushing over her to help calm her nerves. She'd been quiet ever since she found out about Hoshio's imprisonment that just might kill him worried her to the point where she stopped talking for the rest of the day.

She felt the water begin to run cold. She turned off the shower and grabbed her towel before wrapping it around her and stepping out. She didn't bother to attempt to dry her hair as she walked out the bathroom and down the hall towards her room.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

Sakura looked up and saw that Sasuke's bedroom door was slightly opened and she could hear Naruko from inside. She moved so she could see inside and saw the two of them were lying in his bed, covered in his sheets with their clothes on the floor.

"I don't know," Sasuke was brushing his fingers against her thigh as he leaned on his elbow. "She's been quiet all afternoon."

"I figured you would know," Naruko was lying on her back as she looked at him. "I'm sure she'll be fine though, she's stronger than she looks. She and Naruto seem to be getting closer together so it's only a matter of time before they end up together."

"You mean like this?" Sasuke kissed Naruko's thigh and heard her giggle. He smiled at the sound of her giggling and watched her sit up while keeping herself covered, "Come here."

Naruko watched as Sasuke sat up and pressed his lips against hers while pulling her into his lap. Sakura watched as the two of them sat like that for a while until Naruko's hand disappeared beneath the sheets and both of them moaned.

"Again huh?" Sasuke pulled away slightly with a smirk on his face.

"Of course," Naruko wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have the energy for it don't you?"

"I believe I do," Sasuke moved so he was on top and heard Naruko giggle again.

Sakura walked away from their room and into hers silently. She had closed the door behind her and removed her towel before she saw that Naruto was sitting on her bed staring at her with a notebook in his hand.

"H-hi," Naruto was blushing.

Sakura turned bright red and the only thing she thought to do was turn her back to him, "Don't look!"

"Sorry!" Naruto shut his eyes ad looked away.

Sakura quickly got dressed before she tied up her hair and walked over to her bed, "Why are you in here so early anyway?"

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sakura sit on the bed with him, "I just figured I'd go ahead and come in here tonight…you've been quiet all day ever since you found out about Hoshio's sentencing."

Sakura sighed and pulled a loose strange of hair behind her ear, "I guess everyone noticed."

Naruto nodded and saw tears in Sakura's eyes, "Come here."

Sakura moved next to Naruto and let him hug her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her tightly and rubbed her back like he always did when he needed to comfort her.

**Kasai Headquarters: Hoshio's Cell**

"Open the door," Kabuto ordered as he walked down the hall. He watched the two guards standing outside of the door open it for him, allowing him access into the room. Kabuto walked in and closed the door behind him and he looked at the guards standing in the room who were point their rifles at the top of Hoshio's cell, "How's he doing?"

"He keeps murmuring," one of the guards replied.

"What's he saying?" Kabuto questioned.

"I think it's better that you listen and hear it for yourself," another guard stepped to the side and allowed Kabuto into the fortress over guards.

Kabuto kneeled and placed his ear close to the roof of Hoshio's cell. He went pale at the sound of what Hoshio was saying and by the raspy tone of his voice; he could tell he was serious.

"Kill…kill…kill," Hoshio's voice was faint but just loud enough for Kabuto to hear it echo. Kabuto stood up when Hoshio stopped and stepped away slowly but lost whatever color was left in his face when Hoshio spoke up, "Kabuto, scared?"

Kabuto swallowed hard when he heard Hoshio start laughing.

"When I get out of here, I'll kill you then kill Orochimaru. Want to know how?" Hoshio's voice echoed. "Since I know all your secrets, I know how exactly how to kill you. I was loyal to you for most of my life but now you'll die once I get out of here. I hope you prepare a will."

Kabuto looked at all the guards, "How long has he been saying this?"

"Since the first day sir," the guard replied.

Kabuto looked back at the cell before turning and storming out while slamming his door.

Hoshio continued to chuckle as he continued to scratch against his arm and let his blood pool onto the ground, "Die…die…die…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **All done! I'm glad you guys like this story so much so far. More questions arising and more answers are coming!

**Sakura: **Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to **RR&S**.

**Everyone: **See you next time!


End file.
